Ein loser Faden
by Mara-Lethe
Summary: In einem unbedachten Moment bringt Will eine junge Frau in seine wirre Welt.
1. Chapter 1

Die Figuren des Will Graham und Hannibal Lecter M.D. gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von Thomas Harris und Bryan Fuller.

Diese Geschichte basiert auf der Serie und ist irgendwo in der ersten Staffel einzuordnen. Ich möchte keine Reviews lesen, dass ich doch auf Englisch schreiben soll, weil auf niemand Geschichten auf Deutsch liest. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, schreibe ich lieber eine Geschichte auf einer Sprache, die ich sicher sprechen und schreiben kann, als mich hier zum Gespött zu machen, weil ich nicht das formulieren kann, was mit im Kopf herumspukt.

-Anfang-

Sie fror, war hungrig und müde, innerlich verfluchte sie sich für ihre Dummheit. Kein vernünftig denkender Mensch stritt sich während der Autofahrt so sehr mit seinem Freund, dass er mitten im Nirgendwo aus dem Auto geworfen wurde. Niemand schaffte es sich dann in dem Wald zu verlaufen, statt einfach an der Straße entlang zu gehen, um den nächsten Ort zu erreichen.

Endlich tauchte vor ihr eine kleine Hütte auf, ein schwacher Lichtschimmer war durch die Fenster zu erkennen und Rauch kam aus dem Schornstein. Unbewusst beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte, bevor sie zaghaft an die Tür klopfte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. Sie hob die Hand, nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, egal wer hier wohnte, sie wollte nur noch ins Warme. Von der anderen Seite der Tür war ein vielstimmiges Hundegebell zu hören, dann eine verärgerte Stimme, die rief: "Ich hatte Sie gewarnt, noch einmal meine Grundstück zu betreten und mich zu belästigen, Miss Lounds!"

Durch das matte Glas neben der Tür konnte sie sehen, wie sich jemand der Tür nährte, die Person schien zu wanken, die Stimme gehörte zu einem Mann. Verunsichert und ängstlich trat sie rückwärts ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg, als ein Knall ertönte und das Glas in tausend winzige Splitter zersprang. Sie wurde ein gutes Stück nach hinten von der Veranda geschleudert und kam auf dem Rücken zum Liegen, der Schock nahm ihr sämtliches Schmerzempfinden, wie ein erstarrter Käfer blieb sie liegen. Die Haustür öffnete sich ein schmales Stück und ein junger Mann mit wirrem Haar und schlecht sitzendem Holzfällerhemd kam heraus, in der Hand hielt er eine halbautomatische Pistole. Auf dem Weg zu ihr fiel ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, vorsichtig kniete sich neben sie, sie konnte seine Erleichterung förmlich spüren, als er sah das ihre Augen offen waren und sie atmete.

"Oh nein, ich dachte, Sie wären jemand anderes. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid! Haben Sie Schmerzen?" fragte er besorgt, in seinem Atem konnte sie Alkohol riechen. Wimmernd versuchte sie sich auf zu richten, doch ihr Körper schien ihr nicht gehorchen zu wollen, dafür trafen sie die Schmerzen mit einer so brutalen Wucht, dass ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er half ihr auf, schwer sank sie gegen seine Schulter und verlor das Bewusstsein, halb trug, halb schleifte er sie in die Hütte und legte sie auf dem durch gesessenen Sofa ab.

Der Schock saß auch bei Will tief, nun musste er Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, als Erstes holte er die Waffe aus dem Garten, dann würde er die Kugel beseitigen. Neugierig musterte er ihr blasses Gesicht, die Kugel war auf Höhe das Schlüsselbeines in ihre Schulter eingedrungen, mit etwas Feingefühl würde er die Kugel entfernen können. Aus der Küche holte er eine Flasche Whiskey und ein schmales Messer, mit dem er für gewöhnlich Fische filettierte, großzügig verteilte er den Alkohol auf ihrer Schulter und ihrem Oberarm, bevor sich selbst einen großzügigen Schluck aus der Flasche genehmigte. Ohne große Umschweife ließ er das Messer in der Schusswunde versinken, er würde die Kugel einfach heraus hebeln.

Als die Klinge auf Widerstand stieß, kam die junge Frau zu sich, schreiend bäumte sie sich auf. Das Messer in der Wunde glitt durch ihre Haut, bevor er es zurückziehen konnte und hinterließ einen langen Schnitt, der sofort begann stark zu bluten begann. Ihre Hand fuhr zu der Stelle und als sie das Blut an ihren Fingerspitzen sah, verlor sie abermals das Bewusstsein und sank auf das, nun feuchte, Sofapolster zurück. Eilig griff er nach einem Küchenhandtuch und presste er das Stück Stoff auf die Wunde. Resigniert kam er zu den Schluss, dass er diese Angelegenheit nicht alleine aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Nach einem weiteren, tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche trug er die junge Frau zu seinem Wagen und verfrachtete sie auf den Beifahrersitz. Als er hinter dem Steuer des Wagen saß, war der Alkoholnebel in seinem Kopf verschwunden, nun musste er sich auf seine Aufgabe fokussieren, auch wenn er den Weg, wie im Schlaf, auswendig kannte.

Hannibal hatte es sich gerade mit einem guten Glas Wein auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht, als es durchdringend an der Tür schellte, interessiert glitt sein Blick zur Uhr, eine Augenbraue hob sich, er begab sich zur Haustür. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand ein schockierter Will Graham mit einer bewusstlosen Frau in seinem Arm vor ihm, beide Personen waren blutverschmiert und rochen nach Alkohol.

"Will, was ist passiert? Ist das Ihr Blut?"

Träge schüttelte Will seinen Kopf, als er antwortete, konnte Hannibal den Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen: "Es war ein Unfall, sie stand vor meiner Tür ... ich war so genervt ... ich dachte, es wäre Miss Lounds ... ich habe durch das Glas auf sie geschossen ... es sollte doch nur ein Warnschuss sein ..." Will brach ab, sein Blick war unfokussiert, es fiel Hannibal sofort auf.

"Kommen Sie erst mal rein, ich werde sehen, was ich für Sie beide tun kann. Folgen Sie mir bitte!" Dr. Lecter schloss die Tür hinter Will und ging voraus, in der Küche deutete er auf den Tisch mit der Platte aus blank poliertem Holz und bedeutete Will die Frau dort abzulegen. "Will, wären Sie so freundlich? Auf den Tisch mit ihr! Sollte sie zu sich kommen, passen Sie auf, dass sie nicht runter fällt!" mit den letzten Worten verließ Hannibal die Küche. Verwirrt wartete Will Graham, was nun weiter passieren würde und beobachtete, wie sich ihr Brustkorb schwach hob und senkte. Dr. Lecter betrat mit einem Stapel frischer Handtücher und einer Ledertasche wieder die Küche, das Geräusch der Schuhe auf den Fliesen ließ Will erschrocken zusammenzucken. Mit routinierten Handgriffen öffnete Hannibal ein Schublade, entnahm eine große Schere und zerschnitt das Shirt der Frau, um besser an die Wunde zu kommen. Seine Nase krauste sich, als er das ganze Ausmaß von Wills Arbeit vor sich sah.

"Will, ich sehe das Projektil, es steckt unter dem Schlüsselbein fest, aber da ist noch etwas, es sieht aus, als hätte jemand versucht die Wunde zu vergrößern! Was verschweigen Sie mir?"Dr. Lecters fragender Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Wills Augen, dieser druckste herum, bevor er herausplatze: "Ich hatte selber versucht die Kugel zu entfernen, wenn herauskommt, dass ich betrunken auf eine wildfremde Person geschossen habe, werde ich suspendiert und ein Disziplinarverfahren wartet auf mich." Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde dunkler. "Deshalb habe ich ihr Alkohol über die Wunde geschüttet und wollte die Kugel mit einem Messer heraus hebeln, als ich es in die Wunde gesteckt habe, ist sie zu sich gekommen und hat sich wortwörtlich ins Messer gestürzt, ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie das Messer durch ihre Schulter geschnitten hat." Hilflos warf Will die Hände in die Höhe.

"Will, das war sehr dumm, ja man könnte sagen, leichtsinnig von Ihnen. Sie haben nicht nur das Leben der Frau in Gefahr gebracht, sondern ihr auch noch unnötig Schmerzen zugefügt. Durch Ihren wirren Kopf wird sie nicht nur eine Narbe behalten, sie wird auch noch größer sein, als notwendig!" Hannibal klang verstimmt, als ein Geräusch die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer zurück auf den Tisch lenkte.

Fasziniert beobachteten die Beiden, wie sich die Atmung der Frau änderte, die Züge wurden kräftiger, aber unregelmäßiger, das Atmen schien sie viel Kraft zu kosten, sie kam zu sich. "Guten Abend und Willkommen in meinem Haus!" sprach Dr. Lecter sie leise an, als sich ihre Augenlider flatternd öffneten.

"Guten Abend...?!" antwortete sie verwirrt, während sie versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen, sanft hielt Hannibal sie fest. "Mein Name ist Dr. Hannibal Lecter und ich werde Ihre Schulter untersuchen, bleiben Sie einfach ruhig liegen. Darf ich Ihren Namen erfahren?" Sie blieb reglos liegen, während er ihre Schulter betastete, dann holte sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne Luft, bevor sie zitternd antwortete:

"Hannah, Hannah Bouler ... was ist passiert?"

Ihr vernebelter Blick glitt suchend durch die Küche und erkundete den Raum, schließlich blieb er auf Will ruhen. Panik flammte in ihren Augen auf, als das Erkennen einsetzte und ihr Gehirn die losen Enden zusammenfügte, hastig versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. "Was macht dieser Mann hier? Er hat mich verletzt, er hat auf mich geschossen und mit einem Messer verletzt ... er wird mir wieder wehtun!", sie wimmerte ängstlich.

"Hannah, beruhigen Sie sich, das ist Will, er hat Sie zu mir gebracht, er wird Ihnen nichts tun. Atmen Sie ruhig weiter, ich werde Ihnen etwas verabreichen, dass Sie schlafen lässt, das ist notwendig, damit ich das Projektil entfernen kann." Dr. Lecter entnahm seiner Tasche ein kleines Fläschchen und eine Spritze, während er mit Hannah sprach, zog er den Inhalt des Fläschchens in die Spritze.

"Ich möchte nicht schlafen, ich will nach Hause, lassen Sie mich einfach telefonieren und ich lasse mich abholen, ich erzähle auch niemanden, was passiert ist!", ihre Stimme zitterte und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich abermals Panik aus. "Das kann ich leider nicht zulassen!", erwiderte Hannibal streng. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie beschloss, dass jetzt der passende Moment war, das Haus sofort zu verlassen. Unter Schmerzen rollte sie sich auf die Seite und sprang vom Tisch, als sie auf dem Boden aufkam, wurde ihr kurz Schwarz vor Augen und ihre Beine gaben nach, mit viel Mühe richtete sie sich auf und hechtete in Richtung Tür.

Will reagierte blitzschnell, bevor sie die Tür erreichte, hatte er sie zu Boden gerungen und hielt sie nieder, ihre Wange auf den kalten Boden gepresst. Dr. Lecter kam hinzu und drehte ihr den unverletzten Arm auf den Rücken, sie schrie und wehrte sich nach Kräften. Sie mobilisierte ihre letzten Reserven, aber gegen zwei Männer kam sie nicht an. Während sie versucht ihre Hand wieder frei zu bekommen, spürte etwas wie etwas kaltes auf ihren Arm gesprüht wurde. Als die Nadel in ihre Armbeuge glitt, bäumte sie sich ein letztes Mal auf, Tränen des Schmerzes und Frustes rannen ihr heiß über ihre geröteten Wangen und bildeten eine kleine Pfütze auf den grauen Fliesen. "Hannah, Sie hätten liegen bleiben sollen, Sie machen alles nur schlimmer und Sie verlieren mehr Blut, wenn Sie sich so wehren. Es wird nicht einfacher, wenn Sie zusätzlich in Panik verfallen." In Hannibals Stimme schwang Bedauern mit. Hannah weinte nun: "Nein, nein, nein ich will das nicht, bitte hören Sie auf!"

Langsam injizierte Dr. Lecter das Medikament, das Weinen wurde leiser, ihre Gegenwehr erlahmte und ihre Muskeln entspannten sich, als er die Nadel aus ihrem Arm zog, zuckte sie zwar einmal zusammen, bewegte sich aber nicht. Vorsichtig drehte Will sie auf den Rücken, hob sie in seine Arme und legte die halbohnmächtige Frau auf dem Tisch auf einem ausgebreiteten Handtuch ab. Sie ließ es einfach geschehen, lediglich ihre Augen weiteten sich panisch. Hannibal holte indes einige chirurgische Instrumente aus der Ledertasche, als er kurz innehielt und sein Blick zu Hannah glitt. Sie unternahm einen letzten Versuch: "Bitte nicht, ich will nach Hause, bitte lassen Sie mich gehen!" Ernst beobachtete er, wie Hannah darum kämpfte die Augen offen zu halten, er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn, während er zu ihr sprach.

"Hannah, je mehr Sie kämpfen, desto stärker ist der Blutverlust, wenn ich die Kugel entferne. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Augen schließen und schlafen, das ist auch für Sie leichter. Sie sind in Sicherheit, lassen Sie sich fallen und das Medikament seine Wirkung entfalten." Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern. "So ist es gut ... Sie sind müde ... Ihre Augen sind schwer, Sie möchten sie schließen ... Sie machen das ganz toll!" Er sprach ganz ruhig auf sie ein, seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, die freie Hand tastete nach ihrem Handgelenk und fühlte ihren Puls. Das schwache, immer langsamer werdende Klopfen zeigte ihm, dass die gewünschte Wirkung eingetreten war. Als er mit einer kleinen Lampe ihren Pupillenreflex überprüfte, konnte auch Will sehen, dass er stark verzögert war. Hannibal schien sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis zu sein, er betäubte die Schulter zusätzlich lokal, die junge Frau hatte unter Wills Behandlung schon genug gelitten, das Adrenalin sorgte für eine relative Blutleere an der betäubten Stelle, die nun auch schon heller wurde, der Blutverlust würde gering ausfallen. Dr. Lecter sortierte die Instrumente auf dem Tisch, holte noch einige zusätzliche Instrumente aus seiner Tasche, bevor er sich die Hände wusch, alles desinfizierte, mit kochendem Wasser sterilisierte und sich Handschuhe anzog. Als Hannibal mit einer langen Pinzette unter Hannahs Schlüsselbein nach dem Projektil fischte, wurde Will übel, fluchtartig verließ er die Küche und fand sich schließlich im Garten wieder.

Nach gefühlt einer Ewigkeit kam Dr. Lecter in den Garten und musterte Will, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte. "Will, da sind Sie ja, ich hatte Sie schon überall gesucht. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie so zart besaitet sind." Will sah müde in die wachsamen Augen, als er antwortete: "Es ist eigentlich nicht meine Art, aber es war merkwürdig, ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt. Sie hat so gekämpft, als würde sie so dem Leid entkommen, für das ich verantwortlich bin. Hätte ich erst die Tür geöffnet, dann hätte ich nicht geschossen und sie würde zu Hause einen Film genießen oder so." Will schien heute Abend nicht er selbst zu sein, erst der übermäßige Alkohol, dann sein abweichendes Verhalten.

Hannibal sah Will einige Sekunden durchdringend an und erwiderte: "Es ist kalt hier draußen, lassen Sie uns reingehen und unser Gespräch im Warmen fortführen, Hannah schläft in meinem Gästezimmer und hat den Eingriff gut verkraftet. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie ein paar Tage hierbleibt, bis es ihr wieder besser geht, Sie können sie selbstverständlich jederzeit besuchen kommen." Will gähnte herzhaft und winkte ab, anscheinend stand er wirklich neben sich. "Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, fahre ich lieber nach Hause und komme morgen wieder. Sie haben mir wirklich die Haut gerettet, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals zurückzahlen kann. Gute Nacht, Dr. Lecter und vielen, vielen Dank!" Will ging zu seinem Wagen, der reichlich schief in der Einfahrt stand, langsam setzte er zurück, drehte und fuhr weg. Lächelnd drehte Hannibal das Projektil in seinen Fingern, während er den roten Lichtern hinterher sah und schließlich ins Haus ging, ob es so eine gute Entscheidung war, Will in dem Zustand zurückfahren zu lassen, würde sich noch zeigen. Gegen Mitternacht sah er nochmal nach seiner Patientin, prüfte den Verband und Blutdruck, anschließend verabreichte er ihr eine höhere Dosis Morphium, damit sie die Nacht durchschlafen konnte und er auch. Es war besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, anstatt das jemand in seinem Haus umherwanderte, auch wenn sie nicht weit kommen würde. Der Vorfall in der Küche hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie eine Kämpferin war, die sich mit allen Mitteln zur Wehr setzen würde. Für gewöhnlich brauchte er seine Haustür nicht abzuschließen, in der nächsten Zeit würde er es tun müssen.

-24.06.17-


	2. Chapter 2

Will wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett umher, er hatte es gestern wirklich übertrieben, ihm war völlig schleierhaft, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war. Sein Kopf schmerzte, als er sich versuchte zu erinnern, was genau gestern Abend vorgefallen war. Schwach war da eine Erinnerung an einen Schuss, viel Alkohol und den Namen Hannah, doch grübeln würde Will nicht weiterbringen. Er stützte sich auf eine Ellenbogen und sofort wurde ihm übel, gegen den Brechreiz ankämpfend schwang Will seine Beine über die Kante des Bettes und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Der Blick in den Spiegel ließ ihn erschauern, seine Augen stachen müde aus seinem Gesicht und sein Haar war noch wirrer, als sonst. Schnell spritzte er sich ein paar Hände eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um seine Lebensgeister wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Als Will in die Küche schlurfte, fiel sein Blick auf das Sofa, es war über und über mit Waschpulver bedeckt. Was zum Henker war hier passiert? Will schüttelte den Kopf und schwor sich, nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken. Nach einer Tasse sehr starkem Kaffee fühlte er sich wieder halbwegs, wie ein Mensch. Will betrachtete das Sofa genauer und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ruiniert war, das Waschpulver hatte eine dunkle, harte Kruste gebildet, die sich nicht entfernen ließ.  
Das Klingeln des Telefons riss Will aus seinen Gedanken über das ruinierte Sofa, gemächlich ging er zum Telefon und nahm ab. "Graham?"  
"Hallo Will, hier ist Jack Crawford, wir brauchen Sie an einem Tatort, wie schnell können Sie in meinem Büro sein?" Will war schon damit beschäftigt seine Brieftasche zu suchen, als er antwortete: "Geben Sie mir eine halbe Stunde, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Hastig schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe und verließ das Haus, dass die Scheibe neben der Tür fehlte, nahm er nicht wahr. Im Auto atmete Will tief durch und erschauerte, als er sah, dass der Beifahrersitz verstellt war. So wie es aussah, war er gestern Abend betrunken Auto gefahren, die ganze Geschichte wurde immer verworrener. Als er den Schlüssel in die Zündung steckte, versuchte er sich auf den Fall von Jack Crawford zu konzentrieren, über seine nächtlichen Eskapaden konnte er sich sich später noch Gedanken machen.

-Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht-

Erschöpft ließ sich Will Graham komplett angezogen ins Bett fallen, hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es unangenehm. Der Tatort war ein Blutbad gewesen, es was Will unglaublich schwer gefallen, sich in den Täter hinein zu fühlen. Die Arbeiten gingen bis in die späten Abendstunden, Will Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit. Nun, da er in seinem Bett lag, wollte er nur noch die Augen schließen, seine Gedanken vom Morgen lagen in weiter Ferne, als der Schlaf ihn übermannte, eine leichte Brise ließ eine Strähne auf seiner Stirn tanzen.

-Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen-

Hannah wachte auf, es dauerte unendlich lange die Lider zu öffnen, ihre Augen fühlten sich müde an und ließen sich nicht richtig einstellen. Benommen setzte Hannah sich auf und schwang unsicher die Beine über die Kante des Bettes, ihre rechte Schulter fühlte sich taub an und ließ nicht richtig bewegen, als sie mit der Hand drüber strich, konnte sie einen dicken Verband spüren. Ihr Kopf schien mit Watte gefüllt zu sein und ihr Mund brannte vor Durst, sie würde etwas zum Trinken suchen müssen. Durstig glitt ihr Blick auf der vergeblichen Suche nach Wasser durch den Raum. Auf dem Tischchen neben ihrem Bett lag Verbandsmaterial, eine Ampulle mit einem Medikament, ein paar Nadeln und eine Spritze, jemand hatte ihre Schulter versorgt. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren ganzen Körper, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr Shirt weg war und sie nur ihr schwarzes Top trug. Auf den ersten Blick konnte sie ihr fehlendes Kleidungsstück nirgends entdecken. Nachdem sie einige Minuten auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, ließ sich sich über die Kante gleiten und hoffte, dass ihre Beine sie tragen würden. Leise ging sie zur Tür und drückte langsam die Klinke runter, mit einem sanften Klicken öffnete sich die Tür und sie betrat den außergewöhnlich großen Flur. Hannah schlich durch die betäubende Stille des Hauses und achtete peinlich genau darauf, wohin sie die Füße setzte, um kein Geräusch zu erzeugen, bei dem dicken Teppich, war es kein Problem. Am Ende einer Treppe öffnete sich eine großzügige Küche vor ihr, eilig ging sie zur Spüle und trank direkt aus dem Wasserhahn. Ein kalter Luftzug ließ Hannah erschaudern, sie setzte sich in Bewegung, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ wollte sie ungerne erwischt werden, wie sie in einem fremden Haus umherwanderte. Die Ereignisse vom Abend langen im Halbdunkel, der unterbewusste Drang das Haus zu verlassen wurde übermächtig, es war wie ein Kitzeln hinter den Ohren, existent, aber nicht greifbar. Vorsichtig machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Ausgang, fast automatisch fand sie die Haustür. Als ihre Hand sich auf die Klinke der Tür legte und diese herunterdrückte, passierte ... gar nichts.  
Verblüfft drückte sie die Klinke kräftiger runter, um das selbe Ergebnis, wie beim ersten Mal zu erhalten. Hannah wurde von hinten gepackt und bevor sie atmen konnte, wurde ihr ein feuchtes Tuch auf Mund und Nase gedrückt. Während sie an den Körper hinter sich gezogen wurde, hörte sie eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr flüstern: "Hannah, Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa verlassen? Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie meine Gastfreundschaft noch weiter in Anspruch nehmen!" Ihr Protest wurde durch das Tuch zu einem unverständlichen Gemurmel gedämpft. Der süße Geruch vernebelte ihre Sinne, sie versuchte die Luft anzuhalten und sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, ihre Gedanken wurden immer wirrer. Der Sauerstoffmangel ließ ihre Lungen schreien und ihre Ohren klingeln, dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und nahm einen tiefen Luftzug, sofort verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Hannahs zierlicher Körper spannte sich an, bäumte sich auf, versuchte sich auch seiner Umarmung zu winden, dann hob sich schlagartig ihre Brust und sie sank in seinen Armen zusammen. Ihre Arme, die in Abwehrhaltung erhoben waren, fielen kraftlos nach unten, er hielt sie weiterhin sicher im Arm und hob sie vorsichtig hoch, wieder fiel ihm auf, dass sie erschreckend leicht war.  
Hannibal brachte Hannah in das Zimmer zurück und band ihr linkes Handgelenk und das das rechte Fußgelenk an jeweiligen Ecken des Bettrahmens fest. Sie sollte wieder zu Kräften kommen, außerdem wollte er unterbinden, dass sie im Haus umherwanderte, während er nicht zu Hause war.  
Unter dem Einfluss starker Schmerzmittel hatte sie den kompletten gestrigen Tag verschlafen, dass sie nun desorientiert war, war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich und ein Teil der Nebenwirkungen. Ihr verstärkter Fluchtdrang war etwas, das sein Interesse weckte, doch momentan hatte ihre körperliche Genesung Priorität und die Zeit wollte er ihr auch einräumen. Wenn sie wieder fit war, würde er die Persönlichkeit der jungen Frau genauer erforschen, er freute sich schon, wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten.  
Bisher war Will Graham nicht erschienen, um nach Hannah zu sehen, Hannibal vermutete, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnerte, wieder kam ihm Wills abwesender Blick an dem besagten Abend in den Sinn.  
Hannibal behielt die Zeitungen nach Vermisstenanzeigen im Auge, doch niemand schien die junge Frau nicht zu vermissen.  
Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

-08.07.2017-


	3. Chapter 3

Will träumte, seine Hände krampften sich in die Bettwäsche, er schwitzte stark und murmelte vor sich hin. Winston drückte seine feuchte Nase mehrmals in Wills Hand, bis dieser schließlich aufwachte und den Kopf des Hundes kraulte. Die Nachwirkungen seines Traumes hielten ihn gefangen. Wie ein Echo hörte er die verzweifelte Stimme, die im Traum zu ihm gesprochen hatte: "Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen, ich möchte nach Hause!" Die Goldbraunen Augen schienen ihn bis in die wache Welt zu verfolgen, der Name Hannah kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Erschöpft tapste Will in die Küche und trank gierig Wasser aus der Leitung, sein Hals schien völlig ausgedörrt zu sein. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr kam Will zu dem Schluss, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnte, sich ins Bett zu legen und so schlurfte er ins Bad. Hastig schlüpfte Will aus einem verschwitzen Shirt und der ebenso verschwitzten Boxer-Shorts, bevor er unter den heißen Duschstrahl stieg. Wie tausend kleine Fäuste schlug das Wasser auf Will ein und er genoss das Gefühl Stück für Stück wieder sauber zu werden. Während der Schaum in den Abfluss rann, ordneten sich Wills Gedanken. Das Gefühl, dass sein Gehirn ihm etwas mit dem Traum mitteilen wollte, verstärkte sich von Minute zu Minute. Als Will die Näpfe der Hunde füllte, spürte er einen Luftzug im Nacken, er machte sich auf die Suche nach der Quelle des kalten Luftzuges. Seine Füße trugen ihn zur Haustür, er fragte sich, ob das Glas neben der Tür gestern schon gefehlt hatte, feiner Glasstaub lag um den Rahmen verteilt. Da er sich keinen Reim auf das fehlende Glas machen konnte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass auch das während seines Rausches vorgestern Abend passiert sein musste. Wieder kamen Will die Erinnerungsfetzen vom vorherigen Morgen in den Sinn, was war hier passiert? Will zog sich eine Jacke an und machte sich auf den Weg in Hannibals Praxis, vielleicht würde ein Gespräch mit Dr. Lecter Will neue Erkenntnisse bringen.

Dr. Lecter sah von seinen Unterlagen auf, als es ungeduldig an der Tür klopfte. Laut seinem sorgfältig geführten Kalender hatte keiner seiner Patienten zu dieser Zeit einen Termin. Er erhob sich von seinem Arbeitsplatz und öffnete die Tür, vor ihm stand Will Graham, sauber, die Haare noch etwas feucht und gekämmt. "Guten Tag Will, was führt sie zu mir?",fragte Dr. Lecter interessiert, während er von der Tür einige Schritte zurückwich, um Will Platz zu machen. Will betrat das Zimmer und bleib unschlüssig in der Mitte stehen, während Hannibal die Tür schloss, er konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie er neugierig gemustert wurde. "Ich habe vorgestern Abend wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut, ich kann mich nur an Fragmente des Abends erinnern und selbst bei denen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so passiert ist" Will klang unsicher und zweifelnd. Dr. Lecter deutete auf die beiden Stühle und sagte schmunzelnd: "Setzen Sie sich doch erst mal, oder wollen Sie dieses Gespräch im Stehen fortsetzen?" Nachdem die beiden Männer saßen, nickte Hannibal. "Nun erzählen Sie woran Sie sich erinnern und dann können wir schauen, ob wir nicht gemeinsam herausfinden, was am Abend passiert ist und was nicht!"  
Will setzte an und begann erst stockend, dann flüssiger zu erzählen, an was er sich zu erinnern glaubte, Hannibal unterbrach ihn nicht, sondern sah ihn nur durchdringend an.  
"Ich erinnere mich an mehrere Gläser Scotch... es klopft an der Haustür, das Rudel ist aufgeregt...die hämische Stimme von Freddie Lounds... ein Schuss... eine blutende Frau auf meinem Sofa... das Messer in meiner Hand... ich bringe sie zum Auto und setze sie auf dem Beifahrersitz ab... eine Stimme die den Namen "Hannah" ausspricht... die Stimme, nun flehend: "Ich möchte nicht schlafen, ich will nach Hause... ich erzähle auch niemanden, was passiert ist!"... dann Ihre Stimme Dr. Lecter, die sagt "Das kann ich nicht zulassen"... ich bin alleine im Auto, die Straße ist leer... ich liege im Bett und habe das Gefühl, dass der Boden schwankt... dann gar nichts mehr!" erschöpft rieb sich Will die Augen, während er auf eine Reaktion von Hannibal wartete.  
Dr. Lecter schlug die Beine übereinander, er schien noch kurz zu überlegen, bevor er das Gehörte knapp zusammenfasste. "Sie glauben also, dass Sie nach mehreren Gläsern Scotch dieser Hannah etwas angetan haben?" Will hielt den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und nickte leicht, dann hob er den Blick und ließ ihn durch den Raum gleiten. "Ich glaube, ich habe sie angeschossen und dann irgendwo hingebracht, sie ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht, dennoch glaube ich, dass sie noch lebt. Mein Sofa war am nächsten Morgen komplett mit Waschpulver bedeckt, es ist völlig ruiniert und neben meiner Haustür fehlt das Glas im Rahmen. Alles passt mit den Erinnerungsfetzen zusammen, aber es ist, wie ein Puzzle mit vielen fehlenden Teilen." Will massierte sich die schmerzenden Schläfen.  
"Meinen Sie nicht, dass das Fehlen des Corpus Delicti auf einen Traum hindeutet? Hätten Sie wirklich diese Frau angeschossen, wäre sie doch sicherlich irgendwo aufgetaucht, kein Mensch verschwindet einfach so, besonders, wenn er verletzt ist.", versuchte Hannibal Will zu besänftigen.  
"Aber es war so real, Dr. Lecter, ich konnte sie fühlen und das Blut riechen, es muss real gewesen sein!" Will hatte das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren. "Was ist, wenn sie irgendwo verblutet oder an Unterkühlung stirbt?", er sah stur auf einen Punkt über Hannibals Kopf.  
"Will, sind Sie absolut sicher, dass das wirklich passiert ist?", fragte Hannibal streng. In Wills Kopf erhärtete sich der Verdacht, dass Hannibal ihn von seinem Weg abbringen wollte und so verneinte er die Frage. Will würde nun auf eigene Faust herausfinden, was vorgestern Nacht passiert war. Plötzlich geschäftig erhob sich Will. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir ein Ohr geschenkt haben, ich werde Ihre Zeit nicht weiter in Anspruch nehmen." Lächelnd reichte Will Hannibal seine Hand und wünschte ihm einen schönen Tag. Dr. Lecter quittierte Wills ungewöhnliches Verhalten mit einem Heben der Augenbraue, als dieser den Raum verließ. Wills Körpersprache hatte die Lüge sofort verraten, der Agent schien noch nicht überzeugt zu sein, darum konnte er sich später kümmern, erst wollte er nach Hannah schauen.

-12.08.2017-


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo meine Leser (ob ihr es nun zugebt oder nicht), ich schreibe diese Geschichte nirgendwo vor, sondern lade das hoch, was von meinem Kopf in die Tasten geht, deshalb schwanken die Veröffentlichungszeiten stark.

Hannah kam wieder zu sich, ihr Kopf dröhnte und jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper schien zu Schmerzen. Erschöpft ließ sie die Augen geschlossen, während sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, es war als würde sie versuchen Wind mit den bloßen Händen zu fangen. Neben ihrem Bett raschelte Kleidung, sie fühlte eine Hand leicht ihren Arm berühren.  
"Hannah, ich weiß dass Sie wach sind, Sie dürfen Ihre Augen ruhig öffnen!"  
Hannah fürchtete sich, was sie wohl sehen würde, wenn sie die Augen öffnete, in ihrem Kopf liefen verschiedene Szenarien ab. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug riss sie die Augen auf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch etwas hielt sie am Bett fest. Hannah zerrte an ihren Fesseln und suchte nach der Quelle der Stimme, so gut es aus ihrer liegenden Position möglich war. Neben ihrem Bett saß ein Mann auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete sie aus klugen Augen, in seinen Händen hielt er einen Block und einen Stift. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, lief ein Schauer über Hannahs Rücken, sie verstärkte ihre Bemühungen ihr Handgelenk frei zu bekommen.  
Ihre Stimme war kratzig und leise, als sie sprach: "Bitte, können Sie mich losmachen? Ich möchte aufstehen und etwas trinken!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Block bei Seite, bevor er antwortete. "Ich bringe Ihnen gleich etwas zu Trinken, aber das Zimmer dürfen Sie ohne Begleitung nicht verlassen! Sie sollen sich noch schonen und einen weiteren Ausbruchsversuch wird es auch nicht geben." Er schenkte ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln, als er sich von seinem Sitzplatz erhob, um ihr etwas zu Trinken aus der Küche zu holen.  
Wenige Augenblicke später betrat er das Zimmer wieder mit einer Kanne Wasser und einem Glas in der Hand und beobachtete still, wie Hannah weiterhin erfolglos probierte, ihr Handgelenk frei zu bekommen. Durch die Schusswunde, war der rechte Arm nicht hilfreich, frustriert stellte Hannah ihre Bemühungen ein und lies sich tiefer in ihr Kissen sinken.  
Hannibal trat leise an das Bett und stellte die Kanne und das Glas auf dem Nachtschrank ab, bevor er sich über Hannah beugte und mit geschickten Fingern ihre Handfessel löste. Mit dem linken Ellenbogen versuchte Hannah sich aufzurichten, helfend legte Hannibal seine Hand unter ihren Rücken und stützte sie. Hannah schwirrte der Kopf, das Zimmer drehte sich und ihr war übel, als sie endlich aufrecht saß.  
"Versuchen Sie langsam zu trinken" empfahl er, als er das Glas mit Wasser füllte und ihr in die Hand drückte. Er gab ihr zwei Tabletten, als er ihren misstrauischen Blick sah, erklärte er ruhig: "Das ist gegen die Schmerzen, ich werde mir nachher Ihre Schulter anschauen, aber erst einmal können Sie das Bad aufsuchen." Nun löste er auch ihre Fußfessel und beobachtete, wie sie die Tabletten in den Mund steckte und gierig das Glas leerte. Sie reichte ihm das leere Glas und schwang vorsichtig die Beine über die Kante des Bettes und stützte sich auf seinem Arm, den er ihr hinhielt. Er führte sie langsam durch das Zimmer und quer über den Flur, als sie das Bad betrat, blieb er vor der Tür stehen. "Nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit, die Sie brauchen, ich warte hier, im Spiegelschrank finden Sie einige Hygieneartikel." sagte er, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Zitternd ließ sich Hannah auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel nieder und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken, sie musste einen Ausweg finden, der Mann vor der Tür war ihr unheimlich. Sie öffnete den Deckel, beugte sich über die Toilette und erbrach sich leise und so lange, bis die Tabletten im Abfluss landeten, eilig betätigte sie die Spülung. Im Schrank fand sie eine Zahnbürste und Zahncreme, sie putzte ihre Zähne zweimal, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie wieder sauber und der Geschmack nach Magensäure aus ihrem Mund verschwunden war. Anschließend wusch sie sich gründlich, ihre rechte Schulter schmerzte und ließ sich kaum bewegen, sie verfluchte sich, die Tabletten im Abfluss entsorgt zu haben. In ihrem Inneren wollte Hannah dem Mann vor der Tür vertrauen können, aber sie tat es nicht, sie war in ihrer momentanen Situation einfach zu verletzlich. Als sie das Gefühl hatte, wieder einigermaßen sauber zu sein, öffnete sie die Tür und verließ das Bad. Dr. Lecter erwartete sie schon und bot ihr wieder seinen Arm an, stur starrte sie geradeaus und ignorierte seine Geste. Sie wollte diesem Mann beweisen, dass sie nicht so hilflos war, wie er wohl annahm.

-21.08.2017-


	5. Chapter 5

Eigentlich wollte ich im Urlaub viel schreiben, nun ist mein letzter Urlaubstag und ich habe mal gerade 600 Wörter zustande gebracht, aber immerhin besser, als gar nichts.

Hannibal zog interessiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, er hatte gehofft, dass ihr Aufenthalt im Badezimmer sie ein wenig besänftigen würde. Ihm war völlig klar, dass Hannah sich übergeben hatte, der Geruch nach Zahncreme konnte den sauren Geruch der Magensäure nicht überdecken. Ihr Blick war abwesend und starr auf den Boden gerichtet, als er zu ihr sprach schien sie nicht zu zu hören, er schob sie sanft ins Gästezimmer zurück. Mit leeren Augen ließ Hannah sich auf das Bett setzen und verharrte bewegungslos auf ihrem Sitzplatz. Nach einem versichernden Blick verließ Dr. Lecter das Zimmer, um etwas zu Essen aus der Küche zu holen.  
Während er in der Küche arbeitete, lauschte er, ob sich Hannah im Gästezimmer bewegte, doch aus dem Zimmer war nur Stille zu vernehmen. Nach einer halben Stunde betrat er mit einem Tablett das Gästezimmer, Hannah starrte unverändert auf den Boden, sie schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben. Das Omlett auf dem Teller erfüllte den Raum mit einem angenehmen Duft, als Hannibal das Tablett auf dem Nachtschrank abstellte. Hannah zuckte heftig zusammen, als Dr. Lecter sie an der Schulter berührte und sie somit ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholte.  
"Hannah, Sie sollten etwas Essen, ich habe hier ein Kräuter-Omelett und einen grünen Tee für Sie!" er deutete höflich auf das Tablett und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Müde und desinteressiert fiel ihr Blick auf das Tablett, sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: "Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe, aber ich habe keinen Hunger." Sie klang niedergeschlagen, er hätte gerne gewusst, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.  
"Ich lasse es Ihnen hier stehen, vielleicht bekommen Sie später Hunger." sagte Dr. Lecter mit fester Stimme. "Nun werde ich mir Ihre Schulter ansehen, es könnte etwas unangenehm werden, wobei die Schmerzmittel, die Sie vorhin bekommen haben, die Prozedur erträglich machen sollten." Er musterte ihr Gesicht und sah, wie ihr erst die Röte in die Wangen stieg, nur um dann einer völligen Blässe Platz zu machen.  
Als er den Verband entfernte, konnte er fühlen, wie sie sich verkrampfte, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Die Wunde heilte gut, die Ränder waren zwar leicht gerötet, aber sahen sauber aus. Er säuberte die Nähte und klebte ein großes Pflaster über die Wunden, so sollte Hannah weniger eingeschränkt sein und sich besser bewegen können. Mit großen Augen beobachtete Hannah jede seiner Bewegungen, sie schien ihm immer noch nicht zu trauen.  
Nachdem er seine Materialien wieder verstaut hatte, ließ er sich ihr gegenüber nieder und begann in einem Buch zu lesen. Obwohl sie sah, wie seine Augen über die Seiten des Buches huschten, fühlte Hannah sich beobachtet und unbehaglich in ihrer Haut. Hannah gab sich alle Mühe das herrlich duftende Omlett neben sich zu ignorieren und starrte stumm aus dem Fenster. Nach gefühlt einer Ewigkeit legte Dr. Lecter das Buch bei Seite und sah Hannah streng in die Augen.  
"Hannah, was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen? Sie vertrauen mir nicht, erbrechen Ihre Medikamente und essen nichts. Ich weiß, dass Sie Hunger haben, Sie sind so stark unterzuckert, dass Sie schon zittern." In ihrem Blick war ein schwacher Protest zu sehen, sie wollte ihm widersprechen, stattdessen biss sie sich stärker auf die Unterlippe und sah zur Seite. "Anscheinend wollen Sie nicht mit mir reden, Sie vermeiden jeglichen Blickkontakt!" Er stand auf und sah sie streng an, während er ruhig erklärte: "Sie werden mir vertrauen und irgendwann etwas essen müssen. Es hängt ganz von Ihnen ab, wie angenehm Ihr Aufenthalt in meinem Haus sein wird!" Er verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.  
Gleichgültig sah Hannah zur Tür, sie musste die Worte erst mal auf sich wirken lassen, der Mann machte ihr nicht den Eindruck, als würde er scherzen. Sie war so leise gewesen, er konnte unmöglich gehört haben, was sie im Bad gemacht hatte, er war ihr unverändert unheimlich.

-10.09.2017-


	6. Chapter 6

Es geht weiter, wenn auch (mal wieder) mit reichlich Verspätung.

Mit gespitzten Ohren saß Hannah auf dem Bett und lauschte angestrengt, ob sich jemand auf dem Flur regte. Der Duft des Omeletts ließ das Wasser in ihrem Mund zusammenlaufen, mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen und lautem Knurren machte ihr Magen auf sich aufmerksam. Frustriert erhob sich Hannah vom Bett und trat an das Fenster. Das Zimmer, in dem sie untergebracht war, lag im ersten Stock, sie konnte in einen großzügigen Garten schauen. Stundenlang starrte Hannah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Sonne ihre Bahnen zog. Als die Sonne am Horizont versank und sich die Dunkelheit in ihrem Zimmer niederließ , brach die Erschöpfung, wie eine Welle über Hannah hinein. Müde taumelte sie zu ihrem Bett, ließ sich unter die Decke gleiten, kaum berührte ihr Kopf das Kissen, fielen ihr die Augen zu. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Hannah Geräusche, sie wusste nicht, ob sie wach war oder träumte, eine kühle Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn und sie versank tiefer in der samtigen Schwärze.

Langsam wachte Hannah auf, die Sonne schien direkt in ihr Zimmer, ein leichter Windhauch kitzelte ihr Gesicht. Als Hannah zur Seite schaute, fiel ihr auf, dass das Tablett mit Omelett und Tee verschwunden war, an seiner statt befand sich eine Kanne mit Wasser, ein Glas und eine Banane auf dem Nachttisch. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und kam auf ihrer verletzten Schulter zum Liegen, der Schmerz schoss ihr in den Arm und ließ sie auf keuchen.  
"Guten Morgen Hannah!", sagte Dr. Lecter leise. "Sie möchten doch sicher duschen und das WC aufsuchen!" Schlagartig setzte sich Hannah auf und drehte sich der Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken zu. Stumm blickte Hannah Dr. Lecter an, dann schlug sie die Decke zurück und verließ das Bett. Hannibal öffnete die Tür und trat hinter Hannah auf den Flur, wieder wartete er vor der Tür, während sie sich im Bad einschloss.

Benommen schlüpfte sie aus ihrer Kleidung, drehte das Wasser auf und stellte sich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl der Dusche. Sanfte prasselte das Wasser auf Hannahs Körper und erfüllte sie mit einer wolligen Wärme. Wie erstarrt verharrte sie unter dem heißen Wasserschwall und ließ die Gedanken schweifen, es dauerte lange, bis sie zum Shampoo und Duschlotion griff, um sich ihrer Körperhygiene zu widmen. Als sie sich sauber fühlte, stieg Hannah aus der Dusche, mit einem Zipfel des Handtuches wischte sie über den Spiegel und starrte in die großen, runden Augen ihres Spiegelbildes. Als Hannah in die Kleidung schlüpfte, die sie im Bad vorgefunden hatte, tanzten ihr Sterne vor den Augen, wieder spürte sie den Hunger unangenehm in ihrem Magen zwicken. Bevor sie das Bad verließ, straffte Hannah ihre Schultern, dann drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss und öffnete die Tür. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie geduscht und Ihre Kleidung gewechselt, ich werde Sie wieder in Ihr Zimmer zurückbringen." Wieder schritt Dr. Lecter hinter Hannah her und beobachtete sie, während sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte. Zielstrebig schritt Hannah zum Fenster, es war ihr egal, dass er ihr folgte und sie musterte, als würde er etwas von ihr erwarten. Scheinbar gleichgültig sprach er zu ihr, kaum hatte sie das Fenster erreicht: "Ich werde Sie nun ein wenig alleine lassen und mich meinen Patienten widmen. Sollten Sie heute Appetit verspüren, steht auf dem Tisch dort drüben ein wenig Obst und auf dem Nachttisch steht Wasser, wie Sie sicherlich schon gesehen haben." Hannah schaute hinaus in den Garten und schwieg, hinter ihr atmete Hannibal tief durch, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, kurz darauf hörte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss.

Hannah war eine harte Nuss, sie weigerte sich weiterhin Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, das Omelett und den Tee hatte sie nicht angerührt. Als er das Zimmer betrat, konnte er sehen, wie sich die Augen unter den Lidern unruhig hin und her bewegten, ihre Träume schienen sehr intensiv zu sein. Als er ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn legte, wurde sie ruhiger und atmete tiefer. Nachdem sie in eine ruhigere Schlafphase übergegangenen war, verließ er mit dem unangerührten Essen den Raum.

Als er gegen Morgen mit einer Kanne Wasser und etwas frischem Obst wieder den Raum betrat, schlief Hannah immer noch friedlich. Wie schon zuvor setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, machte sich Notizen und lass ihn seinem Buch. Geduldig lauschte er ihrem Atem und stellte fest, dass sie sich immer mehr im Schlaf bewegte, bald rollte sie sich auf ihre verletzte Schulter und keuchte auf. Es faszinierte ihn, wie sehr die junge Frau sich zusammenreißen konnte, ihre Schmerzen mussten enorm sein und dennoch versuchte sie ihre Schwäche zu überspielen. Er begleitete sie zum Bad und bezog vor der Tür Stellung, für den Fall, dass sie einen weiteren Fluchtversuch unternehmen sollte. Das Geräusch der Dusche hielt so lange an, dass er schon Sorge hatte, sie könne im heißen Wasser kollabiert sein. Das Wasser wurde abgestellt, Hannah schniefte, weinte sie etwa? Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich, Hannahs großen, runden Augen blickten ihn müde, aber völlig klar an, keine Spur von Tränen. In ihrem Blick konnte er Müdigkeit, Angst und Hunger lesen, ihm war bewusst, dass ihr Verweigern von Nahrung eine pure Trotzreaktion war.  
Es interessierte ihn, wie lange sie ihren kleinen Streik aufrecht erhalten konnte, irgendwann würde sie nachgeben. Die Zeit arbeitete für ihn, er brauchte nur etwas Geduld, es reichte völlig, am Rand zu stehen, zu beobachten und abzuwarten. Insgeheim bedauerte er, dass die Pflicht rief, zu gerne hätte er mit Hannah gearbeitet, doch seine Patienten und die Arbeit für das FBI benötigten seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

-23.09.2017-


	7. Chapter 7

Weil heute Sonntag ist, das Wetter Mist ist, der Himmel grau ist und ich schon wählen war, kommt jetzt ein kurzes Kapitel.

Wills Gedanken rasten, er suchte immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit Hannibals Haus zu observieren, ohne dass dieser es bemerkte. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass Dr. Lecter genau wusste, was an dem Abend passiert war, an den sich Will nicht erinnern konnte. Im Gespräch hatte Will das Gefühl, dass Dr. Lecter wie eine Muschel war, keine Information ließ sich ihm entlocken und mit jedem Drängen und vorsichtigen ausloten, verschloss sich dieser stärker. Will begann Umwege zu fahren, gerne auch mit einem Taxi, um ganz zufällig an Dr. Lecters Haus vorbei zu fahren. Auf den ersten Blick war alles unverändert, Will wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht Licht, das in einem Zimmer brannte, in dem es sonst immer dunkel war? Eine Person am Fenster? Geräusche, die zu hören waren? Nichts von alledem passierte.  
Ein Tischler hatte die defekte Scheibe an Wills Haus ersetzt und das Leben zog wieder seine gewohnten Bahnen und dennoch, war nichts, wie zuvor. Die Suche nach der mysteriösen Hannah nahm Will voll ein, die Observationen ließen ihn erst spät Abends ins Bett kriechen. Er verbrachte Stunden vor dem PC und durchforstete das Internet nach Informationen über die junge Frau, seine Vorlesungen rückten in die Hintergrund, wurden nebensächlich.  
Als Will zu einem neuen Fall gerufen wurde, versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, eigentlich wollte er nur schnell weg und sich weiter der Suche widmen, doch so sollte es nicht kommen.  
Die Arbeit am Tatort verlangte Will sämtliche Kräfte ab, es war so mühsam, dass das erste Mal seit Tagen Hannah keinen Platz in Wills Kopf hatte, sie hätte an diesen Ort der Gewalt auch nichts zu suchen. Dr. Lecter schenkte Will von der Seite neugierige Blicke und schien besonders sorgsam zu lauschen, wenn Will sprach. Als Will lange nach Mitternacht in seinem Bett landete, war er zu erschöpft einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, Bilder und Emotionen stürmten auf ihn ein, alles was er wollte, war die Augen zu schließen und endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen. Als Will endlich die Augen zufielen, war es, als würde er von einem schwarzen Loch verschluckt werden.  
Das Klingeln des Telefons riss Will aus seinem Schlaf, Sterne tanzen ihm vor den Augen und es klingelte noch dreimal ehe er den Hörer in die Hand nahm und lauschte, wer am anderen Ende war. "Will, habe ich Sie geweckte? Er hat wieder zugeschlagen, es gibt eine weitere Leiche!" sprach Jack Crawford hastig ins Telefon. Will atmete geräuschvoll aus und rieb sich die Augen, niedergeschlagen fragte er: "Wo soll ich hin?"  
Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, er musste sich auf den Fall konzentrieren, wenn der Täter gefasst war, konnte er sich wieder voll der Suche nach der jungen Frau widmen. Es war merkwürdig, als wüsste jemand, dass er Hannah suchte und wolle ihn von seiner Suche abhalten. Will versuchte diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und Logisch zu denken, solche Wahnvorstellungen hatten in seinem Kopf nichts zu suchen.

Der Fall hielt Will noch fast eine Woche auf Trapp und Hannah rückte immer weiter in den Hintergrund, langsam aber sicher nagten Zweifel an Will, ob er an dem besagten Abend nicht doch einen über den Durst getrunken hatte und er Hannibal zu unrecht der Vertuschung verdächtigte. Je mehr er zweifelte, desto glücklicher war er, niemanden in seine Vermutungen eingeweiht zu haben, nicht dass er zum Schluss noch als Verrückt oder Paranoid abgestempelt werden würde.

-24.09.2017-


	8. Chapter 8

Endlich langes Wochenende, ich liebe Brückentage, mein Wecker klingelt erst wieder am Mittwoch, es ist herrlich!

Hannah verbrachte wieder den ganzen Tag am Fenster und beobachtete den Garten, gedankenverloren spielten ihre Finger mit dem Griff. Zur Probe rüttelte Hannah am Griff, doch er war verriegelt, verärgert starrte Hannah das kleine Schloss im Griff an. So, wie es aussah, war sie in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt, doch sie wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass es keinen Ausweg geben sollte. Gegen späten Nachmittag hörte Hannah, wie ihre Zimmertür aufgeschlossen wurde, jemand nährte sich ihr, doch sie starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Eine Hand legte sich schwer auf ihre unverletzte Schulter und drückte sachte zu, sanft aber nachdrücklich delegierte er sie zum Bett und ließ sie sich setzen.

Dr. Lecter war völlig ruhig und sein Tonfall neutral, als sich auf seinen Platz setzte und ihr tief in die Augen sah. "Hannah, was meinen Sie, wie lange Sie noch schweigen und das Essen verweigern wollen? Sie haben doch hoffentlich nicht vor sich zu Tode zu hungern, das kann ich weder zulassen, noch werde ich tatenlos dabei zuschauen. Für den Fall, dass Sie Fluchtpläne schmieden, die Mühen sind vergebens. Sicher haben Sie bemerkt, dass das Fenster verriegelt ist und die Tür ebenso. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Sie kooperieren und sich nicht nach allen Kräften querstellen würden. Ich wiederhole mich äußerst ungern, also tun Sie, was ich sage, sonst muss ich zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen und das wird Ihnen sicher nicht gefallen!"

Er konnte sehen, dass seine Worte ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, Hannah erschauerte, ihre Arme verschränkten sich unbewusst, als suche sie Schutz vor ihm. Seine Hoffnung bestand darin, dass sie sich seine Rede zu Herzen nehmen und ihre Gegenwehr endlich einstellen würde. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Patienten, die ihn häufig auf der Suche nach Hilfe aufsuchten und dementsprechend gut mitarbeiteten, wollte die junge Frau keine Hilfe und schon gar nicht mit ihm arbeiten.

Hannah sass, wie vom Blitz getroffen auf dem Bett und traute sich nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, dieser Mann meinte es wirklich Ernst. Was meinte er mit drastischen Maßnahmen? Würde er sie verletzen? Was wollte er überhaupt von ihr? Sämtliche Gedankengänge endeten im Leeren, Hannah fand es sehr mühsam sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie spürte seinen erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich ruhen, ein Gefühl der Leere und Müdigkeit durchflutete sie. Hannah gab dem Drang nach und ließ ihren Kopf auf das Kissen sinken, ihr fehlte die Kraft die Augen offen zu halten, erschöpft zog sie ihre Beine an. Während sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett lag, fragte sie sich wann sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Ihr Magen schmerzte vor Hunger und sie fühlte sich schwach. Hannah begann ernsthaft an sich selbst zu zweifeln, warum sperrte sie sich so sehr? Anscheinend wollte ihr der Mann wirklich nur helfen, doch eine kleine Stimme im ihrem Kopf flüsterte unablässig, dass sie diesem Menschen nicht trauen durfte.  
"Das Schwächegefühl, das Sie gerade spüren, ist ein Alarmsignal Ihres Körpers, sicherlich frieren Sie auch. Ihr Körper ist in so einer Art Energiesparmodus, er ist nicht in der Lage die Temperatur zu halten." Wie aus der Ferne hörte Hannah Dr. Lecter sprechen, dann schlief sie ein.

Hannibal sah, wie sie zitterte, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, in ihrem Augenwinkel konnte er ein feuchtes Glitzern erkennen, die junge Frau war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Als er zu ihr sprach, sah er, wie ihr Atmen ruhiger und tiefer wurde, ihr ganzer Körper entspannte sich, sie war eingeschlafen. Er breitete die Decke über Hannah aus, dann schlug er die Beine übereinander und las in seinem Buch, während er über die schlafende Frau wachte. Erst schlief sie ruhig und friedlich, doch dann begann sie zu träumen, er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen unruhig unter ihren Lidern bewegten. Sie begann hektisch zu Atmen, ihre Stirn furchte sich und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Hannibal beugte sich interessiert vor, seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm, augenblicklich wurde sie ruhiger, er nahm ihre kalte Hand in seine und wartete, bis sie in eine andere Schlafphase glitt, als Hannah wieder komplett ruhig schlief, erhob er sich und verließ das Zimmer. Während er den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte, erfasste ihn ein kleines Hochgefühl, im Schlaf schien Hannah ihm, anders als im wachen Zustand, zu vertrauen, wenigstens genug, um sich bei einem Albtraum zu beruhigen. Alles in Allem, schien sie häufig schlecht zu träumen.

Diese Geschichte, ist die Längste, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, ich bin echt überrascht von mir selber.

-30.09.2017-


	9. Chapter 9

Da ich mich gestern beim Laufen völlig übernommen habe und heute nur unter Schmerzen gehen kann, ist es Zeit für einen Filmmarathon und ein neues Kapitel. :-P

Hannah wachte auf, es war stockdunkel um sie herum, die Erinnerungen stürmten mit aller Gewalt auf sie ein. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit, sie ging in Richtung Fenster, es war auch jetzt verriegelt. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig durch den Raum, ihre Finger tasteten, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Werkzeug alle Flächen ab. Frustration machte sich in ihr breit, sie fand nichts, womit sie versuchen konnte, das Schloss zu knacken.  
Hannah kehrte zum Fenster zurück, irgendwie musste sie hier raus kommen, ihre Hand legte sich prüfend auf das Glas, es war kühl und starr. Höhnisch glänzte es im schwachen Licht, fast schon wie zur Probe ließ Hannah ihrem Ellenbogen gegen das Glas krachen, klirrend zersprang das Glas. Verblüfft wanderte Hannahs Blick vom Fenster, zu ihrem nun lädierten Arm und wieder zurück, sie hatte es einmal in einem Film gesehen und war nun überrascht, das es geklappt hatte. Lange konnte sie ihren Triumph nicht geniessen, durch den Türspalt sah sie, wie das Licht im Flur angeschaltet wurde. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen und musste nun handeln. Mit einem Satz schwang sie sich über die Fensterbank, das Glas schnitt ihr unangenehm in die Handflächen, Hannah kämpfte gegen den Reflex, ihre Hand weg zu ziehen, an und hielt sich am Fensterrahmen fest, während ihre Füße nach festen Stand suchten. Unter ihr schien sich ein riesiger Abgrund aufzutun, das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Hannah konnte hören, wie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgeschlossen wurde, der Lichtschalter klickte und schlagartig wurde es hell im Zimmer. Das Licht, das bis draußen reichte, ließ Hannah erkennen, dass der Boden etwa drei Meter unter ihr lag. Hannah spürte, wie ihre Hände glitschig wurden und begannen zu rutschen, ihre Finger krampften sich am Fensterrahmen fest und ihre Arme begannen vor Anstrengung zu zittern. Die junge Frau hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben, als ihre Finger den Halt verloren und der Boden auf sie zuraste. Es musste stark geregnet haben, der Boden machte ein schmatzendes Geräusch, als sie aufkam, sämtliche Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst, ein lauter Knall ließ sie zusammenschrecken.  
Japsend lag Hannah auf dem nassen Rasen, sie drehte sich auf den Rücken, ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an, über ihr fiel das Licht in den Garten. Sie musste ohnmächtig gewesen sein, den jemand kniete sich neben sie, benommen drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Das Atmen fiel ihr unendlich schwer, sie sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Dr. Lecter.  
"Hannah, können Sie mich hören?" Hannah hob ihre linke Hand, Hannibal umfasste sie vorsichtig. Seine warmen Hände brachten etwas Gefühl in ihre kalte Hand zurück. Er sah müde aus, hatte einen Pullover und eine schwarze Hose an, nur die Haare waren etwas wirr. Hannah nickte matt, sie war plötzlich wieder unglaublich niedergeschlagen, eine feuchte Kälte kroch im ihre Knochen, ihr Kopf sank haltlos zur Seite. "Wie es aussieht, haben Sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, wir werden sehen, ob ich Sie nicht mit der Zeit umstimmen kann!" er schenkte ihr ein hintergründiges Lächeln, dann hob er sie hoch. "Dann schauen wir, wie viel Schaden sie zusätzlich zu der Fensterscheibe noch angerichtet haben."  
Hannah liefen nun die Tränen die kalten Wangen hinab, sie zitterte und wimmerte vor Schmerzen, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Eine alles verschlingende Schwärze umgab sie, dann war gar nichts mehr.  
Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie sich unter Wasser befinden, alles war unwirklich, irgendwo ganz weit entfernt, war der Schmerz, es plätschere leise, ihr wurde warm.

Er ließ heißes Wasser in die große Badewanne laufen, während er Hannah aus ihrer nassen, Schlamm durchtränkten Kleidung schälte. Einige der Nähte in ihrer Schulter waren gerissen und auf der rechten Seite ihres Brustkorbs schien sich eine Schwellung zu bilden. Hannibal stellte das Wasser ab und legte die junge Frau in die Wanne, Blut und Schlamm gaben dem Wasser eine blasse Färbung. Er kniete sich neben die Wanne und begann mit einem Schwamm Hannahs Gesicht zu waschen, unter den Schlammspritzern war die Haut unversehrt.. Mit einer kleinen Schüssel wusch er den Schlamm aus ihrem Haar, anschließend begann er ihre Hände mit dem Schwamm zu waschen. Dunkelrot von Blut und Dreck tropfte das Wasser zurück in die Wanne, er prüfte die Wunden in ihren Handflächen, die Schnitte waren tief, aber es schien keine Sehne in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden sein. Das Wasser hatte nun eine kräftigere Färbung und Hannibal zog den Stöpsel aus dem Abfluss, das Wasser lief ab und hinterließ eine feine Spur aus Erde auf dem Boden. Er wickelte Hannah in ein Handtuch, hob sie aus der Wanne und brachte sie in sein Schlafzimmer, dort begutachtete er ihre Blessuren. Bevor er die Naht an ihrer Schulter erneuerte, verabreichte er ihr wieder ein starkes Anästhetikum, dann entfernte er die gerissenen Fäden und setzte eine neue Naht. Als nächstes waren ihre Hände dran, die tieferen Schnitte versorgte er mit Nähten, für die weniger tiefen Schnitte reichte Gewebekleber, bevor er ihre Hände verband, legte er noch einen IV-Zugang auf ihren Handrücken. Zum Schluss untersuchte er die Schwellung an ihrer Seite, als er leicht drauf drückte spürte er, wie sich etwas unter seinen Fingern bewegte, kundig untersuchte er die Stelle weiter. Zwei Rippen mussten gebrochen sein, zu ihrem Glück schien nichts schlimmeres passiert zu sein, er würde sie mit einem Verband in der richtigen Position stabilisieren. Hannibal zog Hannah einen Pulli über, der ihr etwas zu groß war und eine weite Hose, dann hängte er einen Beutel mit einer Mischung aus Nährlösung und einem Sedativum an einem Nagel auf, der frei geworden war, nachdem er ein Bild über dem Kopfende seines Bettes entfernt hatte. Sobald ein Tischler das Fenster im Gästezimmer wieder instand gesetzt hatte, konnte er sie wieder dort unterbringen, doch momentan war es in dem Raum zu kalt.

Langsam, ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, ihre Hände waren taub, sie wackelte mit den Fingern. Um die Arme zu heben, fehlte Hannah die Kraft, also konnte sie auch nicht überprüfen, ob ihr ihre Finger gehorchten.  
"Guten Abend Hannah, wie geht es Ihnen?" Dr. Lecter sprach sie behutsam an.  
Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an, als sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr, war es, als wäre sie mit Sandpapier überzogen, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme.  
Das erste Mal seit, wer weiß wie vielen Tagen sprach Hannah, ihre Stimme war kratzig und ihr Hals fühlte sich ausgedörrt an, die Töne, die aus ihrem Mund kamen, waren ihr fremd. "Schlecht, ich bin so müde und habe Durst!" Hannibal half Hannah sich aufzusetzen, mit einer Hand stützte er ihren Rücken, während er ihr mit der anderen Hand ein Glas an die Lippen setzte, gierig trank sie das Glas leer. Hannah würgte, dann atmete sie tief durch, etwas drückte ihren Brustkorb zusammen, unbewusst legten sich ihre Hände auf ihren Oberkörper. "Sie haben zwei gebrochene Rippen und Schnittwunden an beiden Händen, einige musste ich nähen, zum Glück wurde weder die Lunge durch die Rippen perforiert, noch haben ihren motorischen Fähigkeiten in den Händen gelitten. Der Druck, den Sie beim Atmen wahrnehmen können, liegt an dem Verband, der die Rippen stabilisiert." Hannah sah schuldbewusst drein, dann räusperte sie sich, bevor sie kleinlaut sprach: "Das mit dem Fenster tut mir leid, ich wollte es eigentlich nicht kaputtmachen! Ich habe mich einfach nicht sicher gefühlt. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
"Sicherheit ist ein Gefühl, dass durch Eingeschlossen sein in einem Raum nicht gerade profitiert, das verstehe ich. Das Fenster ist auch schon wieder intakt. Um zu Ihrer Frage zu kommen, Sie waren für zwei Tage sediert, in der Zeit haben Sie einige Infusionen mit Nährlösung bekommen. Es schien mit die beste Lösung, da ich mir nicht sicher war, in wie weit Sie kooperieren, wenn Sie aufwachen."  
Hannah sah sich im Zimmer um und tatsächlich sah das Fenster aus, als wäre es nie zerbrochen gewesen, über dem Kopfende des Bett hing ein Beutel mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit, der mit einem dünnen Schlauch verbunden war, der in ihrem verbundenen Handrücken endete. Dr. Lecter beugte sich vor und nahm etwas von ihrem Nachttisch. Als Hannah hinschaute, entdeckte sie die Spritze in seiner Hand, sie versuchte ihren Arm wegzuziehen. Ihre Reaktionen waren, wie in Zeitlupe, womit auch immer betäubt worden war, es schien noch zu wirken. "Nicht!" flüsterte Hannah flehend. Doch Dr. Lecter hielt ihren Arm fest und schob ihren Ärmel hoch, er schien nicht viel Kraft brauchen, um ihn ruhig zu halten während er die Nadel in ihrer Armbeuge versenkte, es brannte, dann wurde Hannah ganz ruhig. Er half ihr, sich wieder hinzulegen, zog ihr die Decke bis zum Hals hoch. "Sie werden jetzt schlafen und wenn Sie wieder aufwachen, werden wir reden!" Es war, als würde jemand mit einem Regler langsam alle Geräusche leise stellen, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein.

Hannibal bedauerte, dass er zu einem Tatort musste, jetzt da Hannah ein wenig zugänglicher war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie endlich bereit war mit ihm zu reden, er hoffte, dass sie ihre Meinung nicht doch noch änderte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er Hannah nicht zugetraut, dass sie das Fenster einschlagen und dann raus springen würde, um so größer war seine Überraschung, als sie es dann tat. In seinem Gedächtnispalast, in dem Raum mit der Aufschrift 'Hannah', machte sich Hannibal Notizen zu der jungen Frau. Als er das Gästezimmer dieses mal verließ, brauchte er die Tür nicht abschließen, Hannah würde nicht vor morgen Abend aufwachen, bis dahin war er sicher wieder zu Hause.

-02.10.2017-


	10. Chapter 10

Und mal wieder zu Will...

Heute Morgen erschien ihm Dr. Lecter sehr aufgebracht zu sein, auch wenn er sich bemühte die selbe Gleichmütigkeit, wie sonst zu zeigen. Anhand minimaler Gesten und kurzen genervten Blicken, die immer wieder aufflammten konnte Will sehen, dass den Mann heute etwas immens störte. Auch Will störte es, dass er immer häufiger zu Fällen gerufen wurde, seine Arbeit als Dozent litt momentan enorm unter den Fällen. Er hatte keine Zeit zum Durchatmen, kaum war ein Fall gelöst, trat schon der nächste "Gestörte" auf den Plan und Will verstrickte sich immer weiter in die kranken Gedankengänge der Täter.

Das Thema Hannah war in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt, zwischen abgetrennten Gliedmaßen und bis zu Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelten Leichen war kein Platz für die junge Frau mit den großen, goldbraunen Augen. Entspannt beobachtet Will die kurzen Episoden, in denen Dr. Lecters Unmut aufflackerte, niemand anderem schien es auf zu fallen. Mit jeder Stunde, die sie im kalten Morast herumstanden, wurde ein Gefühl der Unruhe greifbarer, es wurde immer kälter, je näher der Abend kam. Die Mitarbeiter des FBI wurden hektisch, versuchten ihre Arbeit schneller zu verrichten und begannen schnell und gereizt zu sprechen. Lange nachdem die Dunkelheit sich über den Tatort gelegt hatte, entließ sie Jack Crawford nach Hause. Will setzte sich in seinen Wagen, startete die Zündung und drehte die Heizung auf, er hielt seine Hände vor die warme Lüftung. Nachdem er einige Augenblicke so da gesessen hatte, legte Will den Gang ein und fuhr von dem nassen Waldweg auf die Straße in Richtung Wolf Trap.

Will wurde an der Haustür von seiner Meute erwartet, freudig sprangen die Hunde an ihm hoch, erschöpft rief er sie zur Ordnung, er brauchte dringend eine heiße Dusche und etwas zu Essen. Nachdem die Hunde wieder alle im Haus waren und ihre frisch befüllten Näpfe geleert hatten, kehrte endlich Ruhe ein und Will stellte sich unter die Dusche.  
Mit vollem Magen und frisch geduscht saß Will vor dem Fernseher, die Augen fielen ihm immer wieder zu, irgendwann verlor er den Kampf gegen den Schlaf.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Will plötzlich auf, er war schlagartig hellwach, als hätte ihn ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Schlaf geholt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es 2:40Uhr war, er streckte sich ausgiebig. Wieder kam ihm Dr. Lecters Unruhe in den Sinn, Will fasste den Entschluss, jetzt seine Observationsversuche fortzusetzen. Das Schlagen der Autotür und das Aufheulen des Motors klangen in der nächtlichen Stille unendlich laut. Erst fuhr Will bei der Praxis vorbei, doch dort war alles still und dunkel, sodass Will beschloss seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Wohnhaus zu zu wenden. Dieses mal ließ er seinen Wagen ein paar Häuser entfernt stehen und ging den Rest des Weges zu Fuß. Von vorne schien auch das Haus dunkel und verlassen zu sein, doch als Will es umrundete, sah er, dass im ersten Stock Licht brannte, sein Interesse war geweckt. Im Licht schien sich eine zierliche Silhouette abzuzeichnen, die eindeutig nicht zu Dr. Lecter gehörte. Es war fast vier Uhr in der Früh, zu gerne hätte Will in das Zimmer gespäht, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit das Fenster im ersten Stock zu erreichen. Minutenlang starrte Will nach oben, ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, er beschloss nach Hause zu fahren und wieder zu kommen, wenn er sicher war, dass sich Dr. Lecter nicht zu Hause befand.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause konnte Will spüren, wie ihn ein Gefühl der wattigen Müdigkeit überkam, er fühlte sich zufrieden, seine Bemühungen schienen Früchte zu tragen. Erschöpft ließ sich Will in sein Bett fallen, er schlief tief und fest, bis in den späten Morgen. Es war, als hätte jemand eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen, zweimal konnte er sich diese Frau nicht eingebildet haben. Er hatte den Beweis, dass er die junge Frau wirklich getroffen hatte und nicht verrückt war. Das erste Mal seit Wochen schlief er vollkommen ruhig, kein schlechter Traum störte seinen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag, war Will erholt und voll konzentriert bei seiner Arbeit, seine Laune war gut und ihn plagten seit Langem keine Kopfschmerzen.

-08.10.2017-


	11. Chapter 11

Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel macht euch nicht müde :-)

Hannah kam wieder zu sich, sie fühlte sich unglaublich erschöpft, benommen blinzelte sie die Zimmerdecke an. Eine Welle der Schwäche überkam sie, müde sammelte sie ihre Kräfte, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schloss wieder die Augen, sofort überkam der Schlaf sie.  
Der Schlaf war tief und traumlos und als sie das nächste Mal ihre Augen öffnete, fühlte sie sich nicht erholt, ganz im Gegenteil, eine nie gekannte Müdigkeit schien sich in ihr eingenistet zu haben. Hannah konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, alles drehte sich um die Mattheit Tief in ihrem Inneren. Sie vernahm ein gedämpftes Murmeln, ihr fehlten die Kraft und die Motivation die Augen zu öffnen, langsam sank sie wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf. Immer wieder kam sie kurz zu sich und schlief kurz darauf wieder ein, es war als würde sie unglaublich viel Schlaf nachholen zu haben. Hannah fühlte sich sehr wohl, ihre momentane Lebensaufgabe schien das Schlafen zu sein und sie machte es gut. In den wenigen wachen Momenten hörte sie mal leise Musik, mal ein Murmeln, ein Windhauch strich über ihr Gesicht und es roch nach Herbst. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn, jemand schob ihr Augenlid nach oben und ein helles Licht schien bis in ihr Gehirn zu blenden, sie krümmte sich und versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln.  
Jemand sprach beruhigend auf sie ein: "Shht, ganz ruhig, es ist gleich vorbei!" Hannah sank zurück in den allumfassenden Schlaf, dieses mal wurde sie von Träumen begleitet. Die Träume wurden von kurzen wachen Episoden unterbrochen, die nur wenige Millisekunden dauerten, sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Augen zu öffnen, bevor sie in dem nächsten Traum versank.

Eine leise Stimme sprach auf sie ein und holte sie in die wache Welt zurück, sie ließ die Augen geschlossen und versuchte zurück in ihre Traumwelt zu kommen, während ihren Lippen ein Laut der Unmut entkam.  
"Hannah, können Sie mich hören? Folgen Sie meiner Stimme und öffnen Sie die Augen!" die Stimme wurde ein wenig lauter und der Tonfall fordernder. Als Hannah versuchte sich von der Stimme weg zu drehen, spürte sie Hände an ihren Armen, die sie festhielten. "Na na, nicht weiterschlafen, es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen!" Unwillig und benommen öffnete sie ihre Augen, es bereitete ihr viel Mühe, die Augen nicht sofort wieder zu schließen. Es war unglaublich hell im Zimmer, ihre Augen schafften es nicht, sich daran anzupassen, Hannahs Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, als sie versuchte ihn zu heben. Eine Hand glitt unter ihren Rücken und half ihr sich aufzusetzen, als sie aufrecht sass, sank ihr Kopf nach vorne, wie eine Blüte an einem zu schwachen Blumenstängel. Die Hand verschwand aus ihrem Rücken und hob ihr Kinn leicht an, ihre Lider waren so schwer.  
"Hannah, folgen Sie meinem Finger!" wurde sie aufgefordert. Ein Finger wurde ihr vor das Gesicht gehalten und von einer Seite zur anderen bewegt, sie konnte ihre Augen immer noch nicht richtig einstellen. Der Finger verschwand und ein helles Licht trat an seine Stelle, Hannah versuchte den Kopf wegzuziehen. "Ganz ruhig, ich prüfe nur Ihre Augen!" Das Licht verschwand und langsam begann sie Umrisse zu sehen, Dr. Lecter schien sich Notizen zu machen bevor er sie wieder ansah. "Hannah, Sie haben fast eine Woche geschlafen, sicherlich müssen Sie mal auf Toilette und sich frisch machen." Er half ihr auf die Beine und fing sie auf, als ihre Beine nachgaben, auf dem Weg zum Bad musste er sie stützen. Im Bad führte er sie zu der Badewanne und ließ sie auf dem Rand Platz nehmen. "Ich werde Sie nun alleine lassen, wenn Sie etwas benötigen, rufen Sie einfach!", erklärte er ruhig, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Auf dem Weg zur Toilette hielt sie sich halt suchend mit einer Hand am Wannenrand fest, sie vertraute ihren Beinen nicht und wollte nicht riskieren wieder zu fallen. Zum Glück hatte sie keine Verbände mehr an den Händen, so konnte sie sich richtig festhalten. Sie brauchte unglaublich lange für ihre Körperpflege, nach gefühlt einer Ewigkeit war sie frisch geduscht und trug neue Kleidung. Als sie die Tür das Badezimmers öffnete, war sie immer noch müde und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich wieder ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen. "Ich sehe, dass Sie geduscht haben, ich werde die Bandage zur Stabilisierung ihrer Rippen erneuern!" wieder setzte sich Hannah auf den Badewannenrand und ließ ihn gewähren. Als sie das Badezimmer verließen, nahm Hannah den Arm zur Hilfe, der ihr angeboten wurde. Dieses Mal führte er sie in die Küche, verwirrt sah sie ihn an. "Sie haben lange genug im Bett gelegen, ein wenig Bewegung wird Ihnen gut tun. Sagen Sie Hannah, haben Sie Hunger?", fragte Dr. Lecter sie ruhig. "Essen kann ich später noch, ich bin so müde. Ich möchte weiterschlafen, bitte!", flehte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Er ließ sie sich an den Tisch setzen, während er begann Gemüse in kleine Scheiben zu schneiden. Immer wieder schaute er zu ihr rüber, während es das gerade geschnittene Gemüse in einer großen Pfanne zu briet. "Hannah, ich mache mir Sorgen, Sie haben ungewöhnlich lange geschlafen, in einem Zustand, der einem Koma nicht unähnlich war. Eigentlich müssten Sie völlig erholt sein, stattdessen geben Sie das Bild einer Person ab, die wochenlang nicht ausreichend geschlafen hat.", sagte er, als er einen Teller mit Gemüse vor ihr abstellte und sich mit seiner eigenen Portion ihr gegenüber niederließ. Sein Blick war ernst und sie konnte die Besorgnis spüren, die von ihm ausging. "Bevor Sie sich wieder hinlegen, möchte ich, dass Sie etwas essen und ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Wir beiden werden draußen einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen, in meinem Garten, danach können Sie weiterschlafen!" klärte er sie auf. Für Hannah klang es, als hätte er sie zu einem Marsch zum Nordpol aufgefordert, sie wusste nicht, wie sie es schaffen sollte, sie konnte spüren, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Was war mit ihr los?

-23.10.2017-


	12. Chapter 12

Nun profitiert ihr auch von meinem Urlaub, es gibt nämlich ein neues Kapitel :-P

Lustlos stocherte Hannah in ihrem Essen herum, es duftete köstlich und ihr Magen knurrte vernehmlich, aber es war, als wäre ihr Hals zugeschnürt. Sie zwang sich regelrecht zum Essen, wobei der tolle Geschmack dabei half, dass es eine angenehme Angelegenheit war. Nach wenigen Minuten spielte sie nur noch mit dem Essen herum, schob es von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere, als er es ein wenig beobachtete hatte, warf Dr. Lecter ihr über den Tisch einen tadelnden Blick zu.  
"Wie ich sehe, sind Sie satt!", sagte er, während er sich von seinem Platz erhob und seinen, nun leeren, Teller wegräumte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihren Teller stellte er fest:"Hannah, Sie haben beleidigend Wenig gegessen, Sie scheinen den Appetit eines Mäuschens zu haben. Es ist jedoch eine Verbesserung zu Ihrem komplett das Essen verweigern. Hätten Sie heute nichts gegessen, hätte ich Sie zwangsernährt.", sagte er in einem völlig neutralen Tonfall, als würde er sich über das Wetter plaudern, während er ihren Teller auf die Arbeitsfläche stellte. Hannah sah ihn aus großen, runden Augen an, in ihrem Blick spiegelte sich pure Ungläubigkeit, wieder begannen ihre Augen verdächtig zu glitzern, Hannahs Unbehagen war förmlich greifbar.  
Dr. Lecter führte sie zu der Hintertür und half ihr in einen kurzen Wollmantel, sie wunderte sich, wo er die ganze Kleidung her hatte und warum sie ihr so gut passte. Hannah wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er die Kleidung nur für sie gekauft hatte, sie wurde aus diesem Mann nicht schlau. Wer kauft schon Kleidung für einen Menschen, den jemand anders verletzt hierher gebracht hatte und den man nicht kannte? Wo war überhaupt dieser andere Mann, Will? Er schien auch ein merkwürdiger Zeitgenosse zu sein, warum hatte er auf sie geschossen und dann hier abgeladen? Er schien an dem besagten Abend verwirrt gewesen zu sein, aber warum kam er sie nicht wieder abholen? Hannah begann von Anspannung zu zittern, würde sie es schaffen, wenn sie im Garten waren, zu flüchten? Eine Welle der Müdigkeit überkam sie wieder und so verwarf sie ihren Fluchtgedanken, erst mal wollte sie sich ein Bild vom Garten machen und dann die passende Gelegenheit abpassen. Nachdem Dr. Lecter sich ebenfalls einen Mantel übergezogen hatte, öffnete er die Tür und betrat mit Hannah am Arm den weiträumigen Garten. Sie hatte ihn schon von ihrem Fenster aus angeschaut, doch aus der Nähe konnte man sehen, wie gepflegt der Garten war, kein Grashalm schien an der falschen Stelle zu stehen.  
Hannibal führte Hannah langsam durch den Garten, in ihrem Blick konnte er Bewunderung für die Schönheit der gezähmten Natur sehen, diesen Ausdruck sah er häufiger bei Leuten, die zum ersten Mal seinen Garten aus der Nähe betrachteten. Hannahs Hand ruhte halt suchend auf seinem Arm, ganz leicht hatte er seine andere Hand über ihre gelegt, die junge Frau schien es gar nicht zu merken, sollte sie versuchen zu türmen, brauchte er nur fester zupacken. Als er ihr in den Mantel geholfen hatte, hatte er ihrem Widerstand spüren können, sie war wie ein gespannte Feder, tief im Inneren schien sie unter Druck zu stehen. Das sie so lange geschlafen hatte, hatte seine Geduld ziemlich strapaziert, nun würde er endlich mit ihr sprechen können. "Sagen Sie Hannah, fühlen Sie sich hier draußen schon besser? Ein wenig frische Luft kann sehr belebend wirken."  
Als er dachte, dass sie nicht mehr antworten würde, öffnete sie den Mund: "Ich bin immer noch müde, wann darf ich wieder ins Bett?" Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, das war interessant, nicht nur, dass sie seit ihrem Aufwachen aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, sie schien auch unendlich müde zu sein. Zweimal hatte er es in ihren Augen verdächtig glitzern sehen. Ihr schien es aus einem, ihm unbekannten, Grund schlecht zu gehen. "Bedrückt Sie etwas? Sie machen mir einen ziemlich niedergeschlagenen Eindruck!" Träge schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, alles okey!", antwortete sie knapp, dann schaute sie scheinbar interessiert einen besonders üppigen Busch an. Man musste kein Profi sein, um zu merken, dass die Antwort nicht stimmen konnte. Während er versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, antwortete Hannah einsilbig und knapp, als hätte sie kein Interesse an einem Gespräch. Nach einer halben Stunde überaus mühevollen Smalltalks, gab er nach und begleitete Hannah zurück in das Gästezimmer. Er beobachtete, wie sie sich erleichtert auf der Bettkante niederließ. Als sie den Mantel und die Schuhe auszog, konnte er beobachten, wie langsam ihre Bewegungen waren. Hannibal sah Hannah tief in die Augen, sie schien Mühe zu haben, sie offen zu halten, er legte ihr prüfend die Hand auf die Stirn, doch sie war ganz kühl, sie hatte also kein Fieber. "Seit wann fühlen Sie sich so erschöpft?", fragte er ruhig. Selbst im Sitzen fielen ihr immer wieder die Augen zu, ihre Stimme was leise und schwach: "Seit Sie mich geweckt haben." Hannah sank in sich zusammen und dann zur Seite, nun blieben ihre Augen geschlossen. Damit sie nicht unkontrolliert zur Seite kippte, stützte er sie und ließ sie sich langsam hinlegen, sie schlief, bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte. So tief, wie sie schlief, konnte er ohne Probleme die Tür offen lassen, er würde später nochmal reinschauen.

-25.10.2017-


	13. Chapter 13

Ein Tag und zwei Filme später ist das neue Kapitel fertig, ich liebe Wochenenden.

Will war überpünktlich zu seinem Termin bei Dr. Lecter, anfänglich desinterssiert sah er sich in dem Warteraum um. Ebenso, wie das Sprechzimmer, war der Warteraum geschmackvoll eingerichtet, durch versteckte Boxen wurde Will von leiser klassicher Musik berieselt. Die Zeitschriften, die auf dem antiken Tisch lagen, sahen neu aus und rochen auch so, es war hier vollkommen anders, als bei anderen Ärzten. Will lies sich auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Fenster sinken, sein Blick glitt auf die Straße, die vor dem Haus verlief. Um diese Zeit waren die meisten Berufstätigen schon längst zu Hause, der Verkehr war überschaubar und wenn ein Auto vorbeifuhr, war es nur langsam unterwegs.  
"Guten Abend Will, ich wäre jetzt für Sie frei!" erklang eine kultivierte Stimme hinter Will. Fast schon hektisch erhob sich der Angesprochene von seinem Platz und folgte Dr. Lecter in das Sprechzimmer. "Wie beim Letzten Mal sind Sie mein letzter Termin für heute, was halten Sie von einem Glas Wein?", fragte Dr. Lecter höflich. Will winkte ab, er wollte bei klarem Verstand bleiben. "Nein danke, ich fürchte ich muss passen, mir ist nicht nach einem Glas Wein!" erwiderte Will freundlich.  
"Kann ich Ihnen etwas anderes anbieten?"  
"Ich möchte Ihnen keine Umstände machen, wenn Sie sich so spät noch Zeit für mich nehmen." erwiderte Will freundlich.  
"Will, Sie machen mir keine Umstände, aber wenn Sie nichts möchten, werde ich mich nicht aufdrängen." Dr. Lecter schenkte sich einen schweren Rotwein ein, setzte sich mit seinem Glas auf seinen Platz, Will gegenüber und öffnete mit einer Hand den oberen Knopf seines Jackets. Angespanntes Schweigen verbreitete sich in dem großen Raum. "Wie kommen Sie mit den momentanen Fällen zurecht?" fragte Hannibal gerade heraus, da Will nicht zu wissen schien, wie er beginnen sollte.  
"Die Fälle häufen sich im Moment, ich habe in der Tat alle Hände voll zu tun, aber da geht es mir ja wie Ihnen." antwortete Will neutral. Ihm war nicht nach Reden zu Mute, lieber wäre er zu Hause, bei seinen Hunden.  
"Haben Sie im Moment das Gefühl, dass Sie alles unter Kontrolle haben?" fragte Dr. Lecter interessiert.  
"Ja, trotz der vielen Arbeit geht es mir super, keine Albträume oder Schlafstörungen."  
Hannibal beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne, in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers war die reine Aufrichtigkeit zu sehen. "Bitte denken Sie dran, dass Sie mich jederzeit kontaktieren können, sollte Ihnen die Arbeit buchstäblich droht über den Kopf zu wachsen", erinnerte er Will. Bei seinen späten Treffen mit Will behielt Hannibal Lecter immer das Versprechen, dass er Jack Crawford gegeben hatte im Hinterkopf, auch wenn er es bis an seine Grenzen zurechtbog, um so handeln zu können, wie er es nun eben tat. Sicher, man führte die Menschen um sich herum nicht so hinter das Licht und wiegte sie in falscher Sicherheit, seinen vermeindlichen Freunden spielte man nicht so übel mit, wie es Dr. Lecter tat. Auf diese spezielle Art und Weise war Hannibal Lecter einigermaßen reibungslos durch das Leben gekommen und das sogar sehr erfolgreich. Wieder breietete sich das Schweigen in dem Zimmer aus, Will ließ seinen Blick zu den großen Bücherregalen wandern, dann wieder zurück zu seinem Gesprächspartner. "Ja, Dr. Lecter, ich werde mich in dem Fall an Sie wenden!" in Gedanken fügte er hinzu, aber erst müsste dafür die Hölle zufrieren. Dr. Lecter schien auf etwas zu warten, wobei sich Will fragte, auf was genau.  
"Will, zu welchem Schluss sind Sie wegen der Sache gekommen, wegen der Sie mich letzens aufgesucht hatten?" Das Gespräch nahm eine für Will unangenehme Wendung. Er versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen und zu schauen, als er antwortete: "Ich habe immer mehr das Gefühl, dass ich einen über den Durst getrunken und daraufhin schlecht geträumt habe!" Wie zufällig blickte Will auf seine Uhr, dann erhob er sich und merkte an: "Meine Güte, so spät ist es schon? Ich werde mich wohl besser auf den Weg nach Hause machen." Langsam bewegte sich Will in Richtung Ausgang, Dr. Lecter stellte sein leeres Weinglas auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben seinem Sessel ab, bevor auch er sich erhob. "Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend Dr. Lecter!" sagte Will als er die Praxis verließ. "Danke Will, Ihnen auch einen angenehmen Abend!" hörte er, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Beinahe hastig stieg Will die Treppen hinab und überquerte die Straße.  
Erleichtert atmete Will auf, als er den Motor startete und losfuhr, er war froh dieses Treffen hinter sich gebracht zu haben, ohne etwas preiszugeben, er hoffte, dass es auch so bleiben würde.

Als Will zu Hause ankam, wurde er von seinen Hunden sehnsüchtig erwartet, wie jedes Mal genoss er die Wiedersehensfreude. Die Liebe, die ihm seine Hunde entgegen brachten, war genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Seine Hunde analysierten ihn nicht, sie bewerteten ihn nicht, sie liebten ihn nur, das war besser, als zwanzig Gespräche mit Dr. Lecter. Will befüllte die Näpfe und legte sich dann in sein Bett, er wollte seine Kräfte sammeln. Sollte morgen der nächste Fall auf ihn warten, wäre er vielleicht nicht gewappnet, aber ausgeruht und in dem Fall Hannah würde er auch nicht aufgeben. Noch immer hatte Will keinen richtigen Plan, wie er an die junge Frau herankommen und vor allem, wie er an Dr. Lecter vorbeikommen sollte. Ein leichtes Gefühl der Frustration machte sich in Will breit, eilig schob er das Gefühl beiseite, immerhin hatte er ihren Aufenthaltsort herausgefunden, statt die Suche bei den ersten Misserfolgen einzustellen, oder sogar Hannibal zu glauben und gar nicht erst nach ihr zu suchen.

-04.11.2017-


	14. Chapter 14

Mal so eben nebenbei beim Hypnose-Curriculum ein Kapitel geschrieben. :-D

Als Hannah dieses Mal aufwachte, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft. Sie war zwar noch lange nicht ausgeschlafen, aber es fiel ihr leichter die Augen zu öffnen, als beim letzen Mal. Draußen zeigte sich der Himmel in einem kalten Stahlgrau, die Wolken hingen tief und dämpften das Licht. Hannah setzte sich auf und kämpfte den Schwindel nieder, der sich durch die spontane Bewegung einstellte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen, sie schüttelte probehalber vorsichtig ihren Kopf, doch es passierte nichts. Es wurde weder besser, noch schlechter, Hannah gab sich selbst noch einige Augenblicke, damit die schwarzen Punkte verschwinden konnten. Tatsachlich hatte sie nach einger Zeit das Gefühl, dass das Dröhnen leiser und die Punkte weniger wurden, als sie die Decke zurückschlug, fror sie. Bibbernd wickelte sich Hannah wieder in die Decke ein, dabei sah sie, dass das Fenster weit geöffnet war, hastig stand sie auf und schloss das Fenster. Da sie schon stand, ging sie zur Zimmertür, die auch offen stand und trat auf den Flur hinaus, mit Blicken nach rechts und links stellte sie fest, dass sie alleine war. Ungläubig sah sie sich noch einmal um, aber es regte sich nichts, weder in dem Zimmer hinter ihr, noch auf dem Flur. Bedächtig ging Hannah auf die Tür zu, hinter der sie zu erinnern glaubte, das Badezimmer lag, sie drückte die Türklinke hinunter und fand sich tatsächlich in dem Badezimmer wieder, das sie schon kannte. Hannah schloss hinter sich ab und ließ die Decke auf den Boden fallen, eilig setzte sie sich auf die Toilette und war unendlich dankbar, als sie sich erleichtert hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass in dem Badezimmer nur ihre Sachen lagen, es gab keinen Hinweis auf ihren "Gastgeber", auch als sie in alle Schränke geöffnet und inspiziert hatte, blieb sie ratlos. Hannah schob die Decke beiseite und zog sich aus, sie würde sich erst einmal eine heiße Dusche gönnen, danach würde sie weiter schauen. In einem der Schränke hatte sie ihre Sachen gefunden, die sie anhatte, als sie hier her kam, es schien ihr wie ein Relikt aus einem anderen Leben. Entspannt stellte sich Hannah unter den Wasserstrahl und ließ das warme Nass auf sich niederprasseln. Hatte die Duschlotion schon beim letzten Mal so angenehm geduftet? Großzügig seifte sie sich ein, das heiße Wasser ließ die abertausend winzig kleinen Schaumbläschen platzen und spülte sie den Abfluss hinunter. Als ihre Haut rot vom heißen Wasser wurde, stieg Hannah aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in ein großes, dickes Handtuch ein. Sie setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und fühlte sich, wie ein Burrito, einige Minuten saß sie nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Im Moment fühlte sie sich gut, sie war zufrieden und eine wohlige Wärme hatte sich in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet. Hannah hatte die Befürchtung, dass das schöne Gefühl verschwindet, wenn sie sich bewegen würde, also blieb sie sitzen und genoss die Situation. In diesem Augenblick zelebrierte sie das hier und jetzt, was störte es sie, dass sie hier festgehalten wurde? So lange die Wärme in ihr glühte, war sie zufrieden, alles war okey.  
Trotz der Wärme kühlte Hannah langsam aus, sie musste sich also doch bewegen, mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers traf sie die Realität und es war, als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen. Da war sie wieder, diese Traurigkeit! Dieses Gefühl war nicht greifbar, aber dafür um so unangenehmer. Hannah hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, sich an zu ziehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss Hannah die Tür aus und trat mit der Decke über eine Schulter geworfen aus dem Badezimmer. Der Flur war unverändert leer, es schien alles, wie vor ihrer Dusche, auch in "ihrem" Zimmer hatte sich nichts geändert.  
Erleichtert ließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen, erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte.  
Noch immer herschte eine meditative Stille im Haus, Hannah war sich sicher alleine zu sein. Als sich weiterhin nichts im Haus regte, beschloss Hannah eine kleine Erkundungsrunde durch das Haus zu machen.

-25.11.17-


	15. Chapter 15

Da ich am Wochenende einfach zu krank zum Schreiben war, kommt jetzt das neue Kapitel.

Hannah ließ die Tür zu "ihrem" Zimmer angelehnt, für den Fall, dass sie schnell zurückfinden musste. Der dicke Teppich fühlte sich weich unter ihren Socken an und dämpfte ihre Schritte, bis man sie fast nicht mehr hörte. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, wurde Hannah unvorsichtiger, sie fühlte sich durch die Einsamkeit tapfer und sicher. Hatte sie Anfangs nach wenigen Schritten innegehalten, um zu lauschen, setzte sie nun zielstrebig einen Fuss vor den anderen und ihre Augen streiften über Wände und Böden. Fast ehrfürchtig legten sich ihre Fingerspitzen an eine Wand, sie fühlte sich glatt an und sie konnte das Streifenmuster, das sie sah auch fühlen, als sie darüberstrich. Vor Hannah war eine Treppe, ihre Socken machten auch auf dem glatten Marmor keinen Laut, vorsichtig setzte Hannah einen Fuss vor den anderen, um nicht auszurutschen. Auch im Erdgeschoss umfing sie die meditative Stille, die ihr schon im ersten Stock aufgefallen war, auch hier unten schien sich niemand aufzuhalten. Hannah ging zur Hintertür, zu ihrer Überraschung war diese nicht abgeschlossen. Als sie die Tür einen Spalt öffnete, ließ sie ein eisiger Windstoss sie erschauern, schnell schloss sie die Tür wieder, lieber wollte sie das warme Haus weiter erkunden, bevor sie sich nach draußen quälte. Von der Küche führte ein breiter Flur zu der Haustür, an der sie vor gefühlt einer Ewigkeit gescheitert war.  
Hannah blieb vor einer massiven Tür stehen, sie hielt kurz inne und lauschte, weil sie glaubte ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, doch schnell verwarf sie ihren Zweifel und drückte die Klinke herunter. Leise und leicht öffnete sich die Tür, Hannah war verblüfft, sie hatte mit einem Widerstand oder einem Geräusch gerechnet, doch es ging ganz leicht. Eine angenehme Wärme schlug Hannah entgegen, sie hörte das Knacken von brennenden Holzscheiten in einem Kamin, auf den ersten Blick schien der Raum leer zu sein.  
Eine Seite wurde in einem Buch umgeblättert und Hannah blieb, wie erstarrt, in der Tür stehen, ehe sie sich auf der Schwelle kehrt machen konnte, sprach Dr. Lecter zu ihr. "Hannah kommen Sie doch herein und schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich, ich habe Sie schon erwartet!", lockte er sie leise an. Fast schon automatisch trat sie in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. In einem Sessel dem Kamin zugewandt sass Hannibal Lecter, von der Tür aus war nicht zu sehen, dass jemand dort verweilte. Wie gebannt ging Hannah zu dem lodernden Feuer im Kamin, sie spürte die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht, als sie immer näher an das Feuer trat, ihre Augen schlossen sich und ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte ihren Körper.  
Fast lautlos erhob sich Dr. Lecter von seinem Sitzplatz, legte das Buch zur Seite und trat hinter Hannah, er konnte spüren, wie sie zusammenfuhr, als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. "Hannah setzten Sie sich doch!" Seine Stimme war nicht lauter geworden, denoch riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf, ihr Blick erinnerte ihn an ein verängstigtes Tier. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sie sich zu einem Sofa führen und setzte sich folgsam, als er sie leicht ihre Schulter drückte. Hannibal setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und sah sie besänftigend an, die Fingerspitzen leicht gegeneinander gelegt. "Hannah, ich möchte, dass Sie sich entspannen," sie sah ihn fragend an, dann fragte sie leise "Warum?" Dr. Lecter ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein und sprach ruhig weiter: "Schauen Sie sich weiter das Feuer an, vielleicht sehen Sie etwas. Spüren, wie es ihre Haut wärmt, hören, wie das Holz knackt." Die tanzenden Flammen faszinierten sie, bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder war das Licht im Zimmer schwächer geworden? Langsam wurde ihr Blick glasig, sie hörte nur noch das Knacken des brennenden Holzes, sie wurde ruhiger und die Stimme, die zu ihr sprach, rückte immer weiter in den Hintergrund.  
Als er sah, wie ihr Blick starr wurde und sie ihm kaum noch zuhörte, stand er wieder auf und trat näher an Hannah heran, er konnte sehen, wie sie darum kämpfte, die Augen offen zu halten, doch ihr Blick schweifte in die Weite. "Hannah, Sie atmen tief und ruhig, schließen Sie die Augen und folgen Sie meiner Stimme!" Er konnte sehen, wie sie dem Drang erleichtert nachgab und die Augen schloss, sie zog die Beine an und sank noch tiefer in das Polster des Sofas. Dr. Lecter legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und mit der anderen hielt er ihre rechte Hand, während er sie sich weiter entspannen ließ.  
"Hannah, Sie sind an einem angenehmen Ort, Sie fühlen sich wohl, es geht Ihnen gut. Wenn Sie bereit sind, sprechen Sie mit mir, vielleicht erzählen Sie mir, was Sie sehen, hören oder auch fühlen!" Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen, atmete tief und ruhig, sie schien in ihrer Welt zu sein, doch sie blieb stumm.  
Dr. Lecter konnte sehen, wie sich Hannahs Brust sanft hob und senkte, träge bewegten sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern ihre Augen. Ein Lächeln hob ihre Mundwinkel leicht an, sie schien sich wohl und sicher zu fühlen, ihr Gesicht war frei von Sorge.  
"Hannah, erzählen Sie mir, wo Sie sind!" forderte er sanft, "Sie dürfen an Ihrem Wohlfühlort bleiben, ich möchte, dass sie mit mir sprechen."  
Sie schien mit sich zu ringen, dann sprach sie, so leise dass man sich schon fast konzentrieren musste, um zu verstehen, was sie sagte. "Ich bin in einem Wald, alles ist grün, es riecht nach feuchtem Moos, in der Ferne plätschert ein Bach." Hannah holte einmal tief Luft, als würde sie die Waldluft in ihre Lungen saugen wollen. "Warmes Licht fällt durch das Blätterdach, es malt Muster auf den Boden und alle Flächen, der Boden federt unter meinen Füssen, es ist warm, wie im Sommer!"  
Ebenso leise, wie sie lobte er sie: "Hannah, Sie machen das richtig gut, erzählen Sie bitte weiter!"  
Hannah schwieg wieder einige Augenblicke, dann erzählte sie weiter: "Die Blätter der Pflanzen sind glatt und weich, man hört viele Vögel singen, ein leichter Windhauch bewegt die Blätter ganz leicht. Der Wind klingt, wie ein Wispern, er zaust leicht mein Haar." Wieder machte Hannah eine lange Pause, sie schien den Moment zu genießen.

-12.12.17-


	16. Chapter 16

Und es geht weiter,... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das, was in meinem Kopf ist, formulieren soll, aber erstmal lasse ich es so.

Nach einigen weiteren Atemzügen sprach sie weiter: "Ich war noch nie an diesem Ort, aber ich fühle mich hier wohl."

"Ich möchte, dass, Sie bei diesem angenehmen Gefühl verweilen, sich an diesem schönen Ort aufhalten, während Sie mit mir sprechen." Dr. Lecter hatte das Gefühl viele Widerstände umgehen zu können, indem er die junge Frau in Trance versetzte, um mit ihr in Ruhe reden zu können. Momentan ließ sie sich ohne Probleme von ihm leiten, doch erfahrungsgemäß war sie sehr misstrauisch und konnte sich jederzeit aus seiner Führung winden. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass jemand einen Ort als seinen Rückzugspunkt wählte, an dem er noch nie war, aber Hannah war etwas Besonderes, ihre viele Abweichungen von der Norm machten sie einzigartig. "Hannah, es ist jemand bei Ihnen, ein Mensch der Ihnen wichtig ist. Wer ist es?" Die junge Frau wurde etwas unruhig, er schien einen wunden Punkt getroffen haben. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, seine Stimme wurde ein wenig sanfter: "Ganz ruhig, Sie machen das ganz toll. Lassen Sie sich Zeit, denken Sie sorgfältig nach!" Sie wurde wieder etwas ruhiger, ihre Fäuste entspannten sich wieder und die Augen bewegten sich wieder weniger unter den geschlossenen Lidern.

"Es ist, ... es ist niemand, ... nur die Einsamkeit, sie ist die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben. Niemandem scheine ich etwas zu bedeuten, niemanden interessiert es, wie es mir geht. Jeder lebt sein Leben vor sich hin und ich stehe am Rand, schaue zu aber gehöre nicht dazu." Ihre Stimme wurde immer hoffnungsloser, er erkannte eine Endgültigkeit in ihren Worten.

"Ich fühle mich so einsam, ich bin hier einsam, ich bin in meinem Job einsam, ich bin überall einsam." Nun wusste er, warum niemand nach ihr suchte, tief in ihm regte sich Mitgefühl. Tief in ihrem Inneren, schien sie zerbrochen zu sein, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie unter seinen Händen immer weiter zerfiel, in den Winkeln ihrer geschlossenen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. "Hannah, ich möchte, dass Sie tief in sich hineinspüren, sind Sie wirklich einsam oder ziehen Sie sich zurück, um sich zu schützen?", er versuchte sie in eine andere Richtung zu dissozieren, um sie aus ihrem Abgrund zu locken. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, verkampfte sich Hannah und riss plötzlich die Augen auf, ihr Atem bescheunigte sich, sie richtete sich auf. Nun war es passiert, sie hatte sich seiner Führung entrissen, als hätte sie eine Mauer aufgebaut, waren ihre Widerstände zurück. "Hannah bleiben Sie liegen, lassen Sie sich Zeit wieder zu sich zu kommen!" Ungeachtet seiner Einwände sprang sie auf und schwankte, sie schien sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können. Erschrocken sah sie Dr. Lecter an, dann fragte sie lauernd: "Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?"

"Entspannen Sie sich Hannah, ich habe Sie lediglich an einen angenehmen Ort geschickt, um mich in Ruhe mit Ihnen unterhalten zu können. Nun geben Sie sich selber die Zeit, wieder im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen, setzen Sie sich wieder." antwortete er ihr ruhig. Wider seiner Erwartungen setzte sich sich tatsächlich wieder hin, sie rückte möglichst weit von ihm ab, aber sie setzte sich.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum, keiner der beiden sprach, nur das Knacken der Holzscheite durchbrach die Stille, wie das Knallen einer Peitsche. Ein feiner Funkenregen stob nach oben, als das brennende Holz in sich zusammenbrach. Hannah mied den Blick aus Dr. Lecters Augen und schaute sich krampfhaft im Zimmer um. Große Regale säumten eine komplette Wand, eine weitere wurde von einer großen Fensterfront eingenommen, der kunstvolle Kamin nahm eine weitere Wand ein. Als es nichts mehr für sich zu entdecken gab, legte sich ihr Blick doch auf den Mann neben ihr. "Warum?" fragte sie kleinlaut.

"Was meinen Sie Hannah?" er schien nicht zu wissen, woraus sie hinauswollte.

"Warum haben Sie mich in Trance versetzt, um mit mir zu reden?", sie klang verwirrt. "Was haben Sie sich erhofft zu erfahren?"

Er zögerte nicht, als er antwortete: "Die Wahrheit, Ihr wahres Ich!"

-17.12.17-


	17. Chapter 17

Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel für 2017, im nächsten Jahr geht es dann weiter :)

Langsam erhob sich Hannah von ihrem Sitzplatz, plötzlich verspürte sie den Drang sich zu recken und zu strecken, sie gab dem Drang nach. Einige ihrer Gelenke knackten, als sie den Rücken durchstreckte, doch genau das schien sie gebraucht zu haben. Von seinem Platz aus musterte Dr. Lecter sie, dann erhob er sich und trat völlig leise neben sie. "Hannah möchten Sie etwas essen?", fragte er sie höflich. Hannah zuckte heftig zusammen, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und antwortete sachlich: "Ich möchte Ihnen keine Umstände machen!"  
"Das tun Sie ganz sicher nicht, bitte folgen Sie mir!" Mit den Worten setzte er sich in Bewegung, in der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und überprüfte, ob sie ihm folgte. Noch stand sie, wie festgewachsen auf der selben Stelle, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Obwohl sie den Weg in die Küche kannte, blieb sie immer einige Schritte hinter Dr. Lecter.  
Wie schon die beiden Male davor, war die Küche tadellos sauber und penibel ordentlich, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte Dr. Lecter alles zusammengetragen, was er für die Zubereitung einer Mahlzeit brauchte. Dieses Mal kochte er eine Suppe, basierend auf einer kräftigen Brühe, die er gestern schon in weiser Voraussicht vorbereitet hatte. Wie gebannt schaute Hannah zu, wie er sorgfältig die Zutaten putzte und kleinschnitt, in seinen Bewegungen war eine gewisse Routine zu erahnen.  
Schnell begann es in der Küche angenehm zu duften, der Tisch war schon mit zwei Tellern und Löffeln gedeckt, er schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass sie ihn im Erdgeschoss aufsuchte. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr, sich am Tisch nieder zu lassen. Leise ließ sich Hannah auf einem der Stühle nieder und sah zu wie Dr. Lecter ihren Teller zur Hälfte füllte. Verschiedene Gemüsesorten sammelten sich auf dem Boden und ließen ihren Teller angenehm bunt aussehen, als er ihn wieder vor ihr abstellte. Als auch er sich mit einem gefüllten Teller ihr gegenüber niederließ, griff sie hungrig zum Löffel und löffelte kleine Portionen in ihren Mund.  
Der feine Geschmack schien in ihrem Mund zu explodieren, sie konnte Kräuter und Gemüse herausschmecken, auch die Brühe schien auf Gemüse zu basieren, die talgigen Fleischnoten fehlten völlig.  
Anders, als bei ihrer letzten Mahlzeit aß sie ihren Teller komplett, bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer, in ihrem Magen breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus. Gesättigt legte Hannah den Löffel beiseite, Dr. Lecter war schon lange mit seiner Portion fertig, er schien nur darauf gewartet haben, dass sie fertig gegessen hatte. "Hannah, es freut mich, dass es Ihnen zu schmecken scheint, möchten Sie einen Nachschlag?"  
So höflich sie konnte antwortete sie: "Nein Danke, es war lecker, aber ich bin satt!" Sie schenkte ihm ein unverbindliches Lächeln. Geschmeidig erhob er sich von seinem Platz, um die Teller abzuräumen. Während er die Teller zum Spülbecken trug, erhob sich Hannah von ihrem Platz und verließ die Küche, sie wollte sich das Zimmer mit dem Kamin noch einmal anschauen, das Bücherregal hatte es ihr angetan und so kehrte sie dorthin zurück.  
Dr. Lecter hatte die Tür ins Schloss fallen hören und so brauchte er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass Hannah etwas Dummes versuchen würde, entspannt brachte er die Küche wieder in ihren tadellosen Zustand.

Ehrfürchtig fuhren ihre Finger über die alten Buchrücken, das Leder war unter ihren Fingerspitzen war glatt und warm, als würden die Bücher leben. Einige Schritte weiter standen neuere Werke auf dem Regal-Etagen, sie sahen sehr neu aus, keine Lesespuren verunstaltenen die Buchrücken. Hannah griff sich ein altes Anatomiebuch und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa, mit angezogenen Beinen schlug sie vorsichtig das Buch auf. Die Seiten knisterten, als sie sie umblätterte und fühlten sich rauh unter ihren Fingern an. Hannah schaunte über die Bilder in dem Buch, die Ausführungen ließen sich nur mühsam lesen, da sie in einer veralteten Schrift und Sprache verfasst waren.

Fast lautlos betrat Dr. Lecter das Zimmer und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, die junge Frau war völlig in das Buch vertrieft und so wandte er sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit sah Hannah von dem Buch auf und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie Hannibal in seinem Sessel sah. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem kleinen Schock erholt hatte, sprach sie: "Seit wann sitzen Sie dort? Ich habe Sie gar nicht hereinkommen gehört!"  
Er gluckste kurz und legte das Buch beiseite.  
"Ja, Sie schienen so in das Buch vertieft zu sein, dass ich Sie auch nicht stören wollte. Keine Sorge, ich sitzte noch nicht lange hier! Sie dürfen denoch weiterlesen" Als Hannah wieder in das Buch schaute, nahm auch er sein Buch in die Hand, um weiterzulesen.

-31.12.2017-

Hallo liebe Leserschaft!  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir auch 2018 erhalten bleibt.  
Kommt gut und gesund in das neue Jahr :)


	18. Chapter 18

Es war ein typischer Herbstnachmittag, draußen peitschte der Wind die Blätter über die Straßen, Will war froh dass er sich in seinem Auto befand. Dr. Lecters Haus lag still und fast verlassen da, in den sorgsam gepflegten Beeten sammelte sich das Herbstlaub, das der Wind herantrug. Leise schloss Will die Tür seines Wagens, dann trat er an die massive Haustür. Wenige Augenblicke schien Will mich sich zu ringen, dann legte sich sein Finger auf den Klingelknopf, als er sich gerade wieder umdrehen wollte, um zu seinem Wagen zurückzukehren, öffnete sich die Tür und ein tadellos gekleideter Hannibal stand vor ihm. "Will, was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches an so einem Tag, möchten Sie kurz hereinkommen?" Plötzlich schien Wills Kopf, wie leergefegt. "Ja, gerne!" antwortete Will eilig, denn der Wind schien einfach durch seine Kleidung zu ziehen. Unentschlossen stand Will in der Diele und wusste nichts recht mit der Situation anzufangen. Alles im Haus, schien wie immer, völlig sauber und ordentlich, kein Hinweis auf eventuelle Untermieter oder Ähnliches. "Dr. Lecter, ich würde mich gerne kurz über den letzten Fall mit Ihnen unterhalten." Improvisierte Will eilig, das Gespräch ein paar Minuten, dann gingen Will die Ideen für einen Vorwand länger im Haus bleiben zu können aus und so verabschiedete er sich. Wieder in seinem Auto angekommen, schalt sich Will einen Idioten, was hatte er erwartet? Dass Hannah durch das Haus lief? Mit einem Gefühl zwischen Frustration und Triumph fuhr Will nach Hause, Hannibal schien ihm seinen Gesprächsbedarf abgekauft zu haben.

Während Hannah still vor sich in dem Buch herumblätterte, nährte Dr. Lecter das Feuer weiter mit Holz, in dem Zimmer herschte eine behagliche Wärme. Die junge Frau schien jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren zu haben, so vertieft war sie in ihre Lektüre, ihre Sitzhaltung wurde immer bequemer. Ihr Kopf schien immer schwerer zu werden, gerade als sie den Kampf gegen den Schlaf fast verloren hatte, schellte es an der Tür. Sofort riss sie den Kopf nach oben und die Augen auf, ihr kompletter Körper versteifte sich und sie setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

Dr. Lecter hob beruhigend die Hand, bevor er sich selbst von seinem Platz erhob und zur Tür schritt. "Bitte, bleiben Sie doch sitzen, ich schaue nur eben, wer dort an der Tür ist!", mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Klickend schloss sich die Tür, dann hörte sie, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde. Scheinbar gleichgültig wandte sie sich wieder dem Buch zu, doch lauschte sie gespannt auf jedes noch so leise Geräusch.

Ganz entfernt hörte sie zwei Stimmen sprechen, die eine war die tiefe Stimme von Dr. Lecter, das andere klang, wie ein leises Murmeln. Hannah stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen, in Hoffnung etwas mehr von dem Gespräch aufzuschnappen. Auch als sie ihr Ohr gegen die Tür presste, blieben die Stimmen leise und vor allem unverständlich.

Plötzlich war es still, erst merkte es Hannah nicht, bis der Schlüssel sich im Schloss bewegte. Ihr kam es vor, als würde sie sich in Zeitlupe bewegen, innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen war sie auf ihrem Platz, sie warf sich regelrecht auf das Sofa und wurde mit einem spontanem Schmerz in ihrer Seite belohnt. Hannahs Atem ging schnell und ihr Herz schien durch ihre Brust zu stolpern, sie hielt die Luft an um ein verräterisches Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Genau in dem Moment, als die Tür aufging, musste Hannah mit hochrotem Kopf husten. Ihre Lunge schien sich nicht beruhigen zu wollen, sie klopfte sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust. Fiepend versuchte sie Luft zu holen, ihre Seite begann höllisch zu Schmerzen, sie beugte sich vorne und bekam noch weniger Luft. Als sie sich japsend wieder aufrichtete, sah direkt in das Gesicht von Dr. Lecter. "Hannah ist alles in Ordnung? Strecken Sie Ihre Arme aus!" wies er sie an. Hannah fehlte die Luft, um etwas zu erwidern und so hob sie die Arme. Seine Hände legten sich an ihre Seite, dann schob er ihren Pullover hoch und löste den Verband. Hannah schnappte mit tiefen Zügen nach Luft, während er ihren Brustkorb mit seinen Händen stabilisierte, immer wieder musste sie husten. Bei jedem Hustenanfall schmerzten ihre Rippen mehr, bis sie aus Verzweiflung und Schmerzen wieder die Luft anhielt. "Hannah, versuchen Sie ruhig durch die Nase einzuatmen und durch den Mund aus, ganz langsam!" Unwillig holte sie durch die Nase Luft und versuchte langsam durch den Mund auszuatmen, nach einigen Zügen schien sie sich beruhigt zu haben. Dr. Lecter verband Hannahs Rippen wieder, dann setzte er sich entspannt wieder auf seinen Platz, während Hannah ruhig weiteratmete.

"Hannah, habe ich Sie etwa erwischt, wie Sie mein Gespräch belauscht haben?" fragte er scharfsinnig. Sie senkte den Kopf und nickte, dann sagte sie kleinlaut: "Es tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass mich jemand sucht!" Er kniete sich vor sie und hob ihren Kopf mit einer Hand an, in ihren Augen konnte er die Verzweiflung sehen und eine Menge Traurigkeit. "Sie wissen aber, dass es sehr unhöflich ist, Gespräche zu belauschen und man das nicht tut?" Hannah drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und wich seinem Blick aus. "Ja, erst wollte ich es nicht, aber dann war die Neugierde größer. Ich schwöre, ich werde es nie wieder tun!" Sie stand auf, stellte das Buch auf seinen Platz im Regal zurück und ging zur Tür. "Ich werde wieder auf das Zimmer gehen und schlafen!"

Kurz darauf hörte er, wie sie die Tür zum Gästezimmer hinter sich schloss, dann herschte Ruhe im ganzen Haus. Es war, als hätte er einen kurzen Blick hinter ihre Fassade erhascht.

Dieses Mal ein Kapitel aus zwei Blickwinkeln.

-09.01.18-


	19. Chapter 19

Nach fünf Wochen in der Klinik (Ja, ich bin gerade in der Psychiatrie), beinahe drei Monaten Schreibblockade und fast zwei Monaten Sendepause habe ich endlich wieder Lust, weiter zu schreiben, auch wenn es über Smartphone echt mühsam ist.

Als Hannibal nach knapp einer halben Stunde nach Hannah schaute, lag sie friedlich in ihrem Bett und schlief, er hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Langsam kristallisierte sich ein Verhaltensmuster bei Hannah heraus, kam er ihr zu nahe, zog sie sich zurück und beendete jeden weiteren Versuch seinerseits, indem sie sich ins Land der Träume flüchtete. Dr. Lecter war immer wieder von ihrem Schlafbedarf verblüft, so viel Schlaf konnte kein Mensch nachzuholen zu haben. Jetzt, da er wusste, wie Hannah versuchte ihn auf Distanz zu halten, würde er eine Taktik entwickeln, mit der ihr keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht bleiben würde. Er bereitete sich wieder auf einige Stunden an ihrem Bett vor, wenn sie dieses Mal aufwachte, würde er sie nicht wieder einschlafen lassen, bevor er ein vernünftiges Gespräch geführt und ein paar Antworten von ihr erhalten hatte. Langsam aber sicher wurde Hannibal Lecter etwas ungeduldig, ein Wesenszug, der ihm bisher fremd war.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hannah aufwachte, draußen war es stockfinster, lediglich die kleine Nachttischlampe spendete ein wenig Licht. Die junge Frau war nicht überrascht den klugen Augen von Dr. Lecter zu begegnen, als sie sich aufsetzte, doch sein fester Blick und sein Schweigen verunsicherten sie. In Hannah machte sich ein Gefühl bemerkbar, als säße sie in der Falle, plötzlich war ihr übel und sie begann vor Angst zu zittern. Auch Dr. Lecter bemerkte die Veränderung in der jungen Frau und sah die Panik in ihren Augen, er hatte sie eiskalt erwischt, sicherlich würde sie ihm jetzt Antworten auf seine Fragen geben. Als er weiter schwieg und die Minuten sich bis zur Unendlichkeit dehnten, fragte sie leise: "Warum beobachten sie mich so und sagen nichts?" In ihrer Kehle schien ein Kloß festzusitzen und die Angst ließ sie etwas stottern.

"Wissen Sie Hannah, nach so vielen Versuchen mit Ihnen ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu halten, ist mir jetzt die Motivation abhanden gekommen, es weiter zu versuchen." War seine knappe Antwort, an ihrem Blick konnte er sehen, dass er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

"Warum bin ich hier?", fragte sie unsicher. "Sie sind verletzt! An was erinnern Sie sich, bevor Sie hier aufgewacht sind?"

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, dann wanderte ihre Hand zur Schulter, als müsste sie seine Aussage überprüfen. Ihr Blick wurde glasig und ihre Stimme schwankte ein wenig, als sie ihm antwortete: "Ich war mit meinem Freund unterwegs, wir hatten uns gestritten und er hat mich irgendwo im Nirgendwo aus dem Auto geworfen und mir an den Kopf geworfen, wie undankbar ich doch sei und dass ich zu Fuss nach Hause kann, jetzt ist er wohl mein Ex-Freund. Weit und breit waren nur Bäume und auch die Straße war, wie ausgestorben, also bin ich durch den Wald gelaufen." Hannahs Atem ging schneller, ihr Blick ging in die Ferne und ihre Augen wurden feucht, tapfer erzählte sie weiter. "Als es dämmerte und kühler wurde habe ich ein Haus gefunden, das Licht war an und es sah bewohnt aus. Ich habe geklopft und eine Stimme hat geantwortet, sie klang verärgert, dann war es laut und ich bin ein paar Schritte zurückgegangen, plötzlich lag ich auf dem Rücken und jemand kniete über mir..." Hannahs Stimme brach und sie begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Zwischen den Weinkrämpfen, die sie nun schüttelten, klang es, als würde sie sich Selbstvorwürfe machen. "Warum musste mir sowas passieren...Warum... Was habe ich diesem Mann getan?" Mit leichtem Nachdruck drückte Hannibal die weinende Frau in ihr Kissen zurück und sie blieb auch liegen. Hannah rollte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme um ihre Knie und begann sich selbst zu wiegen. "Ich bin immer wieder ohnmächtig geworden ... als ich zu mir kam, stand er mit einem Messer über mir und meine Schulter hat höllisch gebrannt ... dann bin ich kurz in einem fahrenden Auto zu mir gekommen ... danach in einer Küche auf einem Tisch. Der Mann war wieder da und hat mich zu Boden gerungen, als ich flüchten wollte ... ich hatte Angst, weil ich dachte, er würde mich wieder verletzen wollen..." Plötzlich schwieg sie, weinte stumm vor sich hin und schaukelte sich weiter hin und her.

"Hannah, sind Sie noch bei mir" fragte Dr. Lecter streng, doch sie stierte weiter vor sich hin und schien weit weg zu sein. Als hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehört, fragte sie schließlich: "Warum bringt mich niemand nach Hause... ich möchte nur nach Hause... was habe ich getan, dass mir alle wehtun?" Ihr Weinen wurde wieder lauter und schüttelte ihren zierlichen Körper heftig. "Hannah, können Sie mich hören?" Wieder keine Reaktion, es hatte keinen Zweck, er würde sie sedieren und ihren Monolog beenden müssen, bevor sie sich noch verletzte. Wider seinem Erwarten war sie so in ihrer Erinnerung versunken, dass sie keine Gegenwehr leistete, als er die Nadel in ihre Armbeugen gleiten ließ und ihr ein starkes Sedativum verabreichte. Langsam wurde Hannah ruhiger, er tupfte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen, als sich ihre Augen erschöpft schlossen, dann war es völlig ruhig in dem Zimmer.

Müde, aber irgendwie zufrieden legte sich Hannibal in sein Bett, auch wenn es zum Schluss etwas außer Kontrolle geraten war, hatte die junge Frau ihm viel von sich preisgegeben. Mit einem guten Gefühl schloss Hannibal Lecter seine Augen und fiel in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

-01.04.18-


	20. Chapter 20

Dieses Kapitel spukt mir schon seit Tagen im Kopf herum, also hier ist es!

Hannah fühlte sich ziemlich matt und musste sich sehr anstrengen, um ihre Augen offen zu halten. Ihr Blick wanderte von ihrem Gegenüber zu ihrem Teller und wieder zurück, er schien sie etwas gefragt zu haben und eine Antwort zu erwarten.

"Entschuldigen Sie, ich war in Gedanken, was haben Sie mich gefragt?" fragte Hannah verwirrt.

"Ich hatte lediglich angemerkt, dass es ganz angenehm ist, zivilisiert mit Ihnen sprechen zu können. Woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?" antwortete Hannibal freundlich und sah sie wieder erwartungsvoll an.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm erklären sollte, dass er ihr nach Schweigen und Ausweichtaktik einfach nichts mehr einfallen wollte, ihn auf Distanz zu halten. Unsicher versuchte sie zu lächeln, um über den Fakt hinweg zu täuschen, dass er gewonnen hatte und antwortete unverbindlich: "Ich unterhalte mich auch lieber, wie ein normaler Mensch."

Ihre Antwort konnte man auf mehrere Wege auffassen und Hannibal schätzte sich so ein, dass er erkennen konnte, wenn jemand kapitulierte, genau das hatte Hannah gerade getan, er hatte dieses überaus ermüdende und lange andauernde Kräftemessen gewonnen.

Er bemühte sich einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten, während er sein Frühstück genoss, es war sicherlich schon schwer genug für Hannah ihre Niederlage zu verkraften.

"Auch wenn ich zugebe, dass Sie sich kooperativer, als noch vor wenigen Tagen verhalten, untersage ich Ihnen sich der Eingangstür zu nähren oder in meiner Abewesenheit in den Garten zu gehen."

Hannah nickte nur knapp und aß langsam weiter, sie schien wieder in Gedanken zu versinken, er ließ es geschehen. Hannibal bezweifelte, dass sie wieder Fluchtpläne schmiedete, denn der Widerwillen, fehlte völlig in ihrem Blick.

Nach einigen Augenblicken fragte er höflich, ob sie ihm zugehört habe.

Hannah nickte und antwortete leise:" Sie haben gesagt, dass ich mich von der Eigangstür fernhalten und nicht alleine den Garten betreten soll! Ich erkenne Ihre Regeln an und werde mich an sie halten"

Ehrlicherweise musste Hannibal zugeben, dass er überrascht war, war er doch auf Grund ihres vorherigen Verhalts geneigt, die junge Frau zu unterschätzen, besonders, wenn ihr Blick so anwesend war, wie kurz zuvor.

"Ich werde gegen späten Vormittag das Haus verlassen und gegen frühen Abend wieder zurück sein. Wo die Bibliothek ist, wissen Sie ja, gerne können Sie sich dorthin zurückziehen, um sich die Zeit bei angemessener Lektüre zu vertreiben. Des Weiteren werden wir heute Abend gemeinsam zu Abend essen, sollten Sie vorher Appetit verspüren, finden Sie hier in der Küche ausreichend Essbares", in Gedanken fügte er hinzu, dass sie sicherlich bis dahin nichts essen würde.

Hannah zog sich schon kurz nach dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek zurück und schaute nur kurz auf, als Hannibal ihr gegen halb elf einen angenehmen Tag wünschte. "Vielen Dank, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch Dr. Lecter" antwortete sie mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, bevor sie ihre Nase wieder in einem Buch vergrub. Ganz leise hörte Hannah, wie er die Eingangstür einmal abschloss, er schien also genug Vertrauen in sie zu haben, dass er sie nicht nur alleineließ, sondern auch, dass sie sich währenddessen frei im Haus bewegen konnte. Es war eine gute Entscheidung, die Besiegte zu geben und nicht mehr zu schweigen, so würde sie hoffentlich Stück für Stück mehr Freiheit erlangen, bis sie von hier fliehen konnte. Ein frohes Grinsen erschien sich kurz auf ihrem Gesicht und irgendwo in ihr, machte sich Triumph breit, kurz genoss sie dieses Gefühl, bevor sie es wieder tief in sich wegschloss.

Heute hatte sie viel mehr erreicht, als die Tage davor, ihr Ziel kam näher, doch sie durfte sich von solchen Fortschritten nicht täuschen lassen und übermütig werden.

Als sei nichts passiert, widmete sich Hannah wieder ihrer Lektüre, wer weis, wofür sie das Wissen noch gebrauchen konnte, das sie sich gerade aneignete.

-07.06.2018-


	21. Chapter 21

Immer wieder verließ Dr. Lecter das Haus und Hannah konnte sich in seiner reichbestückten Bibliothek austoben. So sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, zwischen den ledernen Buchrücken befand sich keine Anleitung, wie eine erfolgreiche Flucht abzulaufen hatte.  
Nun, da Hannah sich kooperativ gab, hatte sie die Freiheit das Haus zu erkunden und sie kam durch die Gerichte, die sie serviert bekam, wieder zu Kräften. Die Wangen der jungen Frau wurden rund und ihre Rippen stachen weniger hervor, um ihre Muskeln wieder zu stärken, machte sie Übungen mit ihrem eigenen Körpergewicht, wobei sie sich auf Arme und Beine konzentrierte, um ihre Mitte zu schonen. Regelmäßig steigerte sie saft die Anzahl der Wiederholungen und es zeigten sich bald Ergebnisse. Nach einigen Wochen war Hannah nicht mehr dünn, sondern sah blendend aus, nun war sie wieder drahtig und fit.  
Erst nach einiger Zeit fiel ihr auf, dass Dr. Lecter sie nicht mehr versuchte sie auszufragen und es beunruhigte sie ein wenig, doch in seiner Gegenwart versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Hannah wusste nicht, ob sie es sich nur einbildete, aber ein paar Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass jemand um das Haus schlich. Jedes Mal verfiel sie in eine Art Schockstarre und verharrte so lange reglos an dem Punkt im Haus, wo sie sich gerade befand, bis sie den Mut fand sich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Litt sie unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom, sollte sie nicht eigentlich auf sich aufmerksam machen, wenn jemand ums Haus schlich? Hannah entwickelte Schuldgefühle, weil sie sich jedes Mal vorkam, als würde sie die Chance auf ihre Freiheit wegwerfen. Ihr verflixter Dickkopf schien andere Pläne zu haben, wollte selbst einen Weg aus der Misere finden. Manchmal wollte die junge Frau ihre Fluchtpläne aufgeben, es reichte ja nicht nur aus dem Haus auszubrechen, sie musste ja auch sicher sein, dass Dr. Lecter sie nicht fand.

Hätte Hannah gewusst, dass ihr Gefühl sie nicht täuschte, wenn sie meinte jemand würde um das Haus schleichen, hätte sie sicher neuen Mut geschöpft. Will hatte sie und die Meinung, dass Dr. Lecter etwas vor ihm versteckte, nicht aufgegeben. Der Agent nutzte es aus, dass der Psychiater seinem Alltag nachgehen musste und so fuhr er zu dessen Haus, wenn er sicher irgendwo verhindert war und legte sich auf die Lauer. Wenn er ankam, schien das Haus nicht verwaist zu sein, doch kaum betrat er das Grundstück, veränderte sich etwas und es wurde plötzlich völlig still. Will hatte nicht unendlich Zeit und so zog er sich irgendwann wieder zurück, er war sich sicher früher oder später seine Antworten zu bekommen.

Hannah war gerade in einem Satz Squats , als völlig unerwartet nach Hause kam viel früher, als gewöhnlich. Betont gemächlich ging sie ins Bad, eine leichte Röte verriet ihr kleines Workout und so setzte sie sich erstmal aufs Klo, nur um sich danach ausgiebig die Hände zu waschen und nebenbei ihr Gesicht mit etwas Wasser abzukühlen. Nachdem sie mit ihrem Spiegelbild zufrieden war, verließ sie das Bad genauso gemächlich, wie sie es betreten hatte. Die junge Frau hörte Hannibal in der Küche hantieren und so ging sie nach unten, um ihn zu begrüßen. Hannah war der Anblick, wie er mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und Schürze hinter der Kücheninsel stand und kochte, schon so vertraut, dass sie fast auflachte, als sie ihn so dort stehen sah.  
"Hannah, da sind Sie ja, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass heute für uns beide ein anderes Programm ansteht, als üblich. Ich möchte, dass Sie heute Abend auf Ihrem Zimmer bleiben, ich bekomme Besuch von ein paar Bekannten und Sie würden sich in der Gesellschaft sicherlich schrecklich langweilen." Kurz huschte ein Anflug von Missmut würde ihr Gesicht, doch dann hatte Hannah ihre Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle und sie antwortete freundlich: "Wenn ich oben bleiben soll, dann tue ich das auch."  
Während er Gemüse in kleine, akurte Stücke schnitt, merkte Dr. Lecter spöttisch an: "Sie klingen, als hätte ich Ihnen Hausarrest erteilt oder Sie zu einer Nacht im Gefängnis verurteilt"  
Bevor sie reagieren konnte, murmelte Hannah: "Hausarrest habe ich ja wohl durchgehend!", erschrocken schlug sie die Hände vor ihren Mund und spürte fast augenblicklich, wie sie errötete.  
Obwohl er ganz genau gehört hatte, was Hannah da gemurmelt hatte, fragte er nochmal nach, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie war inzwischen puterrot und antwortete nur kleinlaut: "Nichts"  
"Ich habe ganz genau gehört, dass Sie etwas von Hausarrest erzählt haben" er legte das Messer beiseite, sah sie streng an und kam um die Kücheninsel auf sie zu. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, rührte sich Hannah nicht von der Stelle, während der Abstand zwischen ihnen immer kleiner wurde. Sie konnte ihren Herzschlag in ihrem ganzen Kopf spüren, als er vor ihr stand. "Ich schätze es nicht angelogen zu werden, also raus mit der Sprache, was haben Sie gerade gesagt!" Erst druckste sie ein wenig herum, nuschelte etwas von "Mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden" und "Vielleicht schlechte Laune", doch Hannibal blieb einfach vor ihr stehen und schaute sie strafend an. Hannah sah ein, dass ihn das nicht sonderlich interessierte und so nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, straffte die Schultern und ließ laut und deutlich vernehmen: "Hausarrest habe ich ja wohl durchgehend!"  
Stille senkte sich über die Küche, Hannah wagte es kaum zu atmen, es war als erwartete sie ein Unwetter. Dr. Lecter holte Luft und die junge Frau wurde einen guten Kopf kleiner. "Es mag Ihnen so vorkommen, aber Sie stehen ganz sicher nicht unter Hausarrest, schließlich sind Sie ja nicht zur Strafe hier. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viel diese Reaktion über Sie aussagt?" seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben "Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass Sie Ihren Biss verloren haben!" Hannibal ging wieder auf seinen Platz zurück, widmete sich wieder dem Gemüse und ließ eine völlig verwirrte Hannah zurück. Wie bei einem Fisch, ging ihr Mund immer nur auf und zu, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Wissen Sie, als Will Sie hierher gebracht hat, haben Sie eine solche Gegenwehr an den Tag gelegt, trotz Schusswunde und Blutverlust, ich war wirklich überrascht. Dass Sie sich in letzter Zeit so vorbildlich verhalten haben, war ein starker Kontrast zu dem Verhalten davor und da ich nicht glaube, dass Sie zwei Persönlichkeiten haben, ließ ich Sie gewähren. Wenn Sie es so wollen, habe ich Sie von der Leine gelassen, um zu schauen, ob Sie sich benehmen können." Entgeistert beobachtete Hannah, wie er Gemüse und Fleisch kunstvoll in einer Auflaufform auslegte und diese in den Backofen schob. "Aber ich verstehe nicht..." mitten im Satz brach sie ab, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn beenden sollte.  
"Auch wenn Sie bewiesen haben, dass Sie sich benehmen können, werden Sie heute Abend in Ihrem Zimmer bleiben, betrachten Sie es als Zeit für das Sportprogramm, bei dem ich sie unterbrochen habe. Selbstverständlich bringe ich Ihnen was von dem Essen hoch, müssten Sie hungern, wäre es ja wirklich eine Strafe." Dieses Mal war der Spott deutlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.  
Wortlos drehte sich Hannah um und stapfte die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch, es war ihr egal, ob sie sich wie ein wütendes Kleinkind benahm und er es sah. Woher zum Henker wusste er von ihrem Sportprogramm und was wusste er noch alles?

-29.07.2019-


End file.
